Imagine Me Without You
by Dama da Noite
Summary: Kagome e seus amigos tem um fascinio por uma unica coisa: A musica. Eles terao muitas aventuras, tristezas, alegrias pela frente, junto com esse sonho. Sera que cada um conseguira vencer seus obstaculos? [titulo mudado!]
1. Lembranças

**Mudando de Vida**

**Cap. 1 Começo de Tudo**

**Em uma manhã fria de inverno, três jovens dormiam tranquilamente em seus respectivos quartos em um apartamento luxuoso em Tokyo. Até que uma delas acorda com o seu "querido" despertador, olhou para o mesmo, e viu que já estava na hora de se levantar para ir pra escola e preparar o café para si e suas amigas. Seu nome? Kagome Higurashi. Idade? 16 anos. Tinha uma pele clara, cabelos negros que iam até a cintura, olhos azuis, cor do céu, e graciosas curvas. Tinha uma boca carnuda, bunda, coxas, e seios fartos. Resumindo: Era linda, e tinha um corpo perfeito. Kagome é a mais responsável das três jovens. Porque ela sempre faz os deveres da escola, trabalha e limpa a casa 1 vez por semana. Coisa que as outras duas jovens, Sango e Rin, não fazem. Trocou de roupa, estava vestida com o uniforme do colégio, este era branco, com as mangas e as golas azuis e as saias eram curtas na tonalidade azul. Ela olhou o uniforme e não gostou muito, por causa que sua saia era muito curta para ser uma saia normal de colégio. Se olhou no espelho e pensou:**

**#"Não gostei dessa saia. Acho que ela vai me dar alguns probleminhas..."#**

**Desceu e foi preparar o café da manhã pra ela e suas amigas. Após acabar de preparar o café foi chamar suas amigas para arrumarem e comerem. Subiu até a área onde ficam os quartos e entrou em um deles. O quarto que entrou era o de Sango, este era um verde bebê, com alguns lugares na tonalidade branca, era uma suíte. Seu guarda roupa ficava próximo a janela e sua cama perto da porta. Do lado da porta pra entrar no banheiro tinha uma escrivaninha que continha papéis, livros e seu laptop. Adentrou mais o quarto e chamou sua amiga.**

**#Sango!# Não respondeu. Tentou outra vez.**

**#Sango!# E nada aconteceu novamente. Kagome não estava muito humorada, era hoje que ela queria chegar cedo na escola, porque era seu primeiro dia, então perdeu a única paciênica que tinha e gritou:**

**#SANGO!#**

**Sango, assustada por causa do grito, deu um pulo da cama.**

**#Ai Kagome nao precisa gritar, eu não sou surda!# Disse Sango com a expressão indignada.**

**Sango tinha a mesma idade de Kagome, era morena clara, cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate, e também tinha um belo corpo.**

**#Você nunca que acordava, tive que fazer do jeito mais drástico!# Disse batendo o pé no chão.**

**#Tá, tá, vai acordar Rin, enquanto eu me arrumo!#**

**#Tá sua folgada!# Disse saindo.**

**#Eu ouvi isso hein?#**

**#Mas é pra ouvir mesmo!# Exclamou.**

**#Hunf, o café está pronto?# Perguntou Sango, Kagome deu um ultima olhada fulminante. **

**#Tá sim, é só descer e comer.#**

**#Já to indo.# Respondeu gritando de dentro do quarto.**

**Kagome e Sango brigavam muitas vezes, mas eram aquelas briguinhas sem valor, que no final já estavam de bem. Andando em direção ao quarto de Rin, lembrou como conheceu Sango.**

**Flash Back:**

**Kagome, estava em um shopping com suas "amigas", elas entraram em mais uma loja, e Kagome, não aquentava mais aquilo. Resolveu se distanciar delas um pouco, pra esfriar a cabeça. Estava em um canto mais isolado deste, e escutou gritos vindo da mesma direção que estava indo. Começou a correr, e quando chegou, viu um cara querendo agarrar Sango a força, mas esta se desvencilhava dele. Kagome sentiu o sangue ferver, odiava quando alguém queria aproveitar de mulheres, chegou mais perto e disse:**

**#Larga ela cara!#**

**#Ora, ora, ora, mais uma garota que eu poderei me divertir.#**

**#Nem pense em chegar perto de mim seu imundo, solte ela, e eu não farei nada com você!#**

**#E até parece que uma garotinha igual você consegue fazer alguma coisa comigo!#**

**#Tá me desafiando?#**

**#E se estivesse?#**

**#Aceitaria com muito prazer, afinal, eu tenho que voltar a treinar de novo, e você será uma boa cobaia.#**

**#Ora, sua atrevida, vou fazer você retirar o que disse!#**

**#Então vem!#**

**O cara foi correndo em direção a Kagome, ele ia lhe dar um soco, mas essa foi mais esperta, se desvencilhou e lhe deu um bem no estômago, este cuspiu um pouco de sangue e disse.**

**#Vai pagar caro por isso garota!#**

**#To morrendo de medo de você, seu canalha!#**

**Ele avançou nela outra vez, mas Kagome foi mais rápida, e lhe deu uma rasteira, e quando ele estava no ar, lhe deu um soco nas costas, e este caiu desacordado no chão. Kagome foi em direção de Sango e perguntou:**

**#Você está bem?#**

**#Estou sim, obrigada!#**

**E lhe deu um abraço, e voltaram para o shopping, como se nada tivesse acontecido.**

**#Como é seu nome?# Kagome pergunta.**

**#Sango, e o seu?#**

**#Kagome.#**

**#Onde você aprendeu a lutar daquele jeito?#**

**#Quando era menor, eu fiz aula de kung fu, e agora, eu treino, mas nada importante.#**

**#Bem, já que você me salvou, poderíamos ser amigas?#**

**#Claro! Eu já não estava aguentando aquelas meninas patricinhas da minha sala. Elas nem devem ter sentido minha falta.# Kagome, fala irônica.**

**#HUAhuaHUAhuaHUAhuaHUAhua, bem, eu já vou indo, estou cansada, que dia podemos nos encontrar?#**

**#Amanhã talvez, na boate Shikon, pode ser?#**

**#Claro! Então amanhã as 8 da noite na boate Shikon.#**

**#Certo.#**

**#Até amanha Kagome.#**

**#Até.#**

**E cada uma foi pra um lado diferente, Sango foi para sua casa, e Kagome, foi procurar suas "amigas".**

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Quando Kagome percebeu, já estava dentro do quarto de Rin, este era rosa, com bonecas espalhadas por todo o quarto, sua cama ficava perto da porta da suíte, e seu guarda roupa perto da porta, e sua escrivaninha perto da janela, Kagome já não aguentava ver mais rosa e pensou:**

**#"Argh! Odeio rosa!"# Resmungou.**

**Resolveu chama-lá logo.**

**#Rin, levanta logo!# Exigiu impaciente.**

**#Ah mamãe, só mais cinco minutinhos!# Kagome riu.**

**#Chega de preguiça Rin, vamos, levanta logo!#**

**#Ahn? Kagome? É você?# Kagome não segurou um pequeno sorriso.**

**#Não boba, chapeuzinho vermelho!#**

**Rin tinha a mesma idade que Kagome e Sango, ela porém tem os cabelos negros, é morena, e olhos castanhos, e tem belas curvas igual Sango, e Kagome.**

**#Besta.# Começou Rin.**

**#Não sou!# Simplesmente continuou Kagome.**

**#É sim!#**

**#Não sou!# Falou com o mesmo deboche.**

**#É sim!#**

**#Não sou!#**

**#É sim!#**

**#Não sou!#**

**#É sim!#**

**#Não sou!#**

**#É sim!#**

**#É sim e ponto final.#**

**#Não é e não se fala mais nisso.# Rin encarou Kagome com os olhos arregalados..#Ops...#**

**#Eu te engano muito fácil...#**

**#Eu odeio quando você faz isso e...# Kagome a cortou.**

**#...Sempre ganho?# Rin bufou. # Essa é uma das minhas especialidades querida!#**

**#Humpt...# Suspirou Rin # Bem, deixa eu me arrumar e descer pra tomar café antes que cheguemos atrasadas no colégio.#**

**#Tá, to descendo, e te esperando lá em baixo com a Sango.#**

**#Tá, já to indo.#**

**Kagome saiu do quarto de Rin e foi para o seu, este ela não deixava ninguém saber como era, porque Kagome sempre trancava a porta. Foi para perto do guarda-roupa e pegou suas coisas, fechou a porta e trancou-a, guardou a chave em sua mochila. Sango e Rin, já haviam tomado café e já estavam prontas. Kagome correu até elas, e saíram as 3 juntas. Entraram no carro de Kagome, um Porsche preto 911 Turbo S Cabriolet, com 350 cavalos, e foram rumo ao novo colégio. Sango e Rin, estavam muito ansiosas pra saberem como será o novo colégio, Kagome não concordou, e lhe veio na mente uma lembrança que ela não queria ir pro novo colégio, mas seus pais a obrigaram ir pra aquele colégio, ela negou falando que ficaria no mesmo.**

**Flash Back**

**Em uma casa em Kyoto, as pessoas que passasem, em frente dela, percebiam que a família estavam discutindo, mas não sabiam o motivo. Kagome, não queria ir para o novo colégio que seus pais tanto insistiam dela ir.**

**#Eu não quero ir! Qual parte da frase, vocês não entenderam?# Kagome bufou.**

**#Minha filha esse é o melhor para você!# A mãe de Kagome fala indignada.**

**#Mamãe, eu não quero, eu quero ficar no colégio que eu estou com minhas amigas, lá eu não terei ninguém!# Kagome fala tentando convencer seus pais a deixarem ficar no colégio antigo.**

**#Que não fosse por isso, só falar com os pais delas, e elas se mudam também!# Falou pai dela. Kagome pensou na proposta que seus pais a faziam, e suspirou alegando derrota.**

**#Tá, tá, tudo bem, eu me mudo, mas só se Sango, e Rin forem também! E isso, vocês que vão dar conta.# Disse Kagome, dando ombros.**

**#Tudo bem.# Disse o pai de Kagome.**

**#Mas esse colégio é em Tokyo, e estamos em Kyoto!#**

**#Você vai se mudar pra lá, e é até bom as suas amigas forem com você, pra você não ficar sozinha.#**

**#Tá, tá, agora, resolvam tudo, só quero saber, de arrumar minhas malas e pronto.#**

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Kagome, sorriu com essa lembrança, após dessa lhe veio outra na mente.**

**Flash Back**

**Kagome havia acabado de arrumar suas malas para ir com suas amigas para seu novo lar, sua nova vida, e quando desceu, já estavam todos lá a esperando, se despediram dos pais e o pai de Kagome a chamou.**

**#Kagome!#**

**#Sim, papai?# Encarou seu pai curiosa.**

**#Você já tirou carteira né?#**

**#Já papai ano passado, apesar de ser muito nova, eles me deram, porque fui muito bem.#**

**#Então, agora falta o principal, vamos lá fora e você vai ver.#**

**Todos foram para fora de casa, morrendo de curiosidade, e Kagome quase caiu pra trás ao ver um Porsche na sua frente, esse era o carro que Kagome tanto sonhava na vida em ter 1.**

**#Pa-pai...#**

**Kagome, estava sem palavras, jogou suas malas no chão e deu um abraço apertado em seu pai. Eles eram ricos, mas queriam a confiança de Kagome primeiro para depois lhe dar um carro.**

**#Obrigada papai, não sabe como eu estou feliz!#**

**#Você merece minha filha! Tome, o carro é seu!#**

**E lhe deu a chave, Kagome acenou para eles e chamou suas amigas para irem embora com o seu mais novo e lindo carro.**

**Fim do Flash Back**

**Kagome sorriu com essa lembrança, agora ela tinha a confiança de seus pais, esse era o mais importante. E continou seu caminho para o colégio.**


	2. A Guerra Está Declarada

**Domo minna!**

**Desculpem-me por não falar nada no cap. anterior, mas agora eu falo... xD**

**Bem, aí está + 1 cap. de Mudando de Vida, só quero falar algumas coisinhas...**

**1º Inuyasha e seus amigos (tirando a barro) não me pertencem...**

**2º Sou hater-Kikyou, ela é a vilã nessa fic, (novidade ¬¬) mas ela não vai ser muito não, mas é vilã...**

**3ºSe vocês não entenderem, só falar comigo aí eu explico melhor...**

**4º Cap. revisado pela Tmizinha...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Cap. 2 A Guerra Está Declarada**

**No caminho foi tudo silencioso, todas 3 já estavam incomodadas com este, até que Kagome resolveu quebrá-lo.**

**# Ah! Que isso gente, tá parecendo que morreu alguém aqui! Nós só vamos pra um colégio novo, se bem que pra mim antes essa notícia foi um inferno! Mas agora que vocês estão comigo, a história mudou de rumo.# Disse Kagome as outras duas.**

**# Verdade! Concordo com você Kagome, nós vamos fazer novas amizades lá e vai voltar tudo ao normal!# Respondeu Sango sorrindo.**

**#Isso! vamos ser as mais populares do colégio e vamos virá-lo de cabeça pra baixo!# Virou Rin empolgada.**

**# Rin ¬¬, menos tá?# Respondem em unissimo Sango e Kagome.**

**#Credo gente! Só tava tentando animar aqui dentro!# Responde indignada.**

**# Pelo jeito seu plano falhou. # Diz com ironia Kagome.**

**#Ai gente que mau humor!# Rin diz e emburra.**

**# A Kagome sempre foi assim esqueceu?# Sussurra Sango, Kagome lança um olhar mortífero pra amiga.**

**#O que você quis dizer com isso?# Pergunta com o olhar ainda sanguinário.**

**# Nada... Nada...# Susupira Sango.**

**#¬¬# Ela nada diz, apenas continua com o jogo de olhares, mais enfim suspira. Bem, chegamos!#**

**# Finalmente!# Sorri Rin.**

**#Me esperem aqui , enquanto vou estacionar o carro!# diz kagome.**

**#Tá.# Respondem as duas.**

**# Já volto.#**

**E foi estacionar o carro, Sango e Rin olhavam pra dentro do colégio pra ver se achavam alguém conhecido... Coisa que era meio impossível. Kagome chegou atrás das 2 falando:**

**# Vamos?# Pergunta**

**#Vamos!#**

**#Ai que saco, odeio uniforme curto.# Diz Kagome desanimada.**

**#Por que K-chan?# Pergunta Sango.**

**Kagome lançou um olhar mortífero à Sango, ela odiava esse apelido.**

**#Ops, desculpe!# Diz com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.**

**#Tá, tá, é porque olha o tamanho da nossa saia e olhe pra trás.# Diz olhando pra saia que quase mostrava a bunda.**

**Rin e Sango olharam pra trás e viram alguns meninos as comerem com os olhos, e entenderam o porque de Kagome reclamar da saia.**

**#Aff, vamos entrar logo, isto está me incomodando!#**

**Kagome foi prender seu cabelo, só que a presilha caiu dentro do bueiro.**

**#Droga, agora vou ter que ficar com o cabelo solto, porque eu não pego essa presilha nem que me mande casar com o Brad Pitt# Resmunga emburrada.**

**E soltou o cabelo, Rin e Sango olharam abobadas pro cabelo da sua amiga.**

**#Kagome, seu cabelo é lindo! Por que você nunca o deixa solto?# Pergunta Sango.**

**#Sei lá, já acostumei ficar com ele preso.#**

**Agora onde elas passavam, meninos mexiam com elas, principalmente com Kagome. Afinal, ela ficou muito mais "sexy", na opinião dos meninos, com seu cabelo solto.**

**# E por isso também!# Resmunga.**

**Sango e Rin riram da careta que Kagome fez com aquilo. Sentaram em um banco em 1 corredor, para esperar o sinal bater.**

**#Vamos conferir nossos nomes para ver em que sala estamos?# Pergunta rin.**

**#Bora então!# Respondem as outras duas.**

**Foram até lá e depois de instantes, Sango achou seu nome.**

**# Achei! Vou ficar no 2º ano B.# Grita Sango aliviada.**

**Rin achou o dela também após de Sango.**

**#Vou ficar na mesma sala que você Sango!# Rin abre um sorriso.**

**Kagome não achou o nome dela até agora.**

**# Droga! Não achei o meu nome até agora!# Kagome bate freneticamente o pé no chão.**

**# Achei o seu Kagome!# Diz Sango animada**

**# E aí? Qual que eu vou ficar?#**

**# Você vai ficar no 2º ano...#**

**E fez uma cara triste, Kagome entendeu.**

**#Não devo ficar na mesma sala né?#**

**#Você não deve ficar na mesma sala que a gente, você VAI ficar na mesma sala que a gente!#**

**Kagome olhou confusa pras 2, depois de instantes, sua ficha caiu: elas a enganaram. Sango e Rin correram pra abraçar a amiga.**

**#Sua anta! Se quiser me matar, só atirar de uma vez! Você me deu um susto, viada!# Diz Kagome com um olhar mortífero.**

**#Ai Kagome, que drama só por causa de um susto a toa!# Diz rin segurando o riso.**

**#Ah! É susto a toa, porque não foi com você! E você também hein? Sua vaca, nem me avisa que era uma brincadeira!# Diz Kagome alterada.**

**# Tá, tá para de xingar e vamos entrar logo.# Diz Sango.**

**#Vamos.#**

**E foram de mãos dadas como se fossem criancinhas que acabaram de ganhar presente...**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**PAFT**

**#HENTAI! ISSO É PRA VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS ENCOSTAR EM MIM, SEU TARADO!# Grita uma mulher visivelmente furiosa.**

**# Não foi minha culpa, é minha mão amaldiçoada!# responde um homem moreno, o nome dele? Miroku.**

**#Até parece que eu vou acreditar nessa desculpa esfarrada! nem pra contar mentira você presta! Quer saber? FUI...# Disse a mulher furiosa andando com passos pesados.**

**#Droga! Outra mina já se foi!# Disse Miroku já desanimado.**

**#Bem feito, ninguém manda ser tarado!# Disse Inuyasha em um tom de deboche.**

**#Eu já falei, é minha mão amaldiçoada!# Disse Miroku tentando explicar-se.**

**# Poupe-me de detalhes Miroku! Diz Sesshoumaru impaciente.**

**Miroku era um jovem moreno, com o cabelo amarrado em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, e olhos violetas, com um belo corpo másculo. Sesshoumaru era um youkai-cachorro, lindos olhos dourados, mas sem sentimento algum, belas melenas prateadas, e um corpo de invejar a qualquer homem, e tirar suspiros de muitas mulheres. Inuyasha, é um hanyou, ou seja, meio-youkai e meio humano. Tinha belos cabelos prateados, e lindos orbes dourados, lindas orelhinhas no topo de sua cabeça que são muito kawaii, tinha um corpo não muito diferente do de Sesshoumaru, seu meio-irmão. Esses 3 jovens, por acaso se tornaram os + populares do colégio, e as meninas + populares do colégio eram, Kagura, Ayame, e Yuka. Eles entraram na sala de aula, e mal sentaram e suas carteiras, e as meninas já vieram encher o saco... Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru viraram os olhos e murmuraram:**

**#Lá vem elas...# Disse os 2 em uníssimo soltando um longo suspiro.**

**#Oi Inu-kun! Diz Yuka alegre.**

**#Oi Yuka.# Falou seco.**

**#Nossa que mau humor é esse?# Yuka diz ignorando o tom de voz de Inuyasha.**

**#Não é nada...# Continuou sendo seco.**

**Enquanto isso, no outro lado da sala...**

**#Oi Sesshy!# Kagura diz carinhosa.**

**#...# Sesshoumaru fica calado.**

**#Fala comigo Sesshy!# Continou com o mesmo tom.**

**#Sai daqui Kagura.# Falou frio.**

**#Humpt... Grosso.# Disse Kagura saindo de lá emburrada.**

**#Gente, vão para seus lugares, e antes de começar minha aula, temos 3 alunas novas.# Falou o professor visivelmente animado.**

**Todos os meninos abriram um sorriso malicioso e disseram "uhmmmmmm" menos Sesshoumaru.**

**#Por favor, entre meninas.# Diz abrindo a porta para elas entrarem.**

**Entraram na seguinte ordem: Kagome, Sango e Rin. Sango e Rin estavam alegres e envergonhadas, já Kagome ficou do mesmo jeito, indiferente. E isso não passou despercebido por ninguém.**

**#Olá, meu nome é Sango Taijiya, espero me dar bem com todos vocês.# Sango diz envergonhada e alegre.**

**Após falar, Sango reparou em um rapaz moreno, olhos violetas, e um pequenino rabo de cavalo atrás, que estava a comendo com os olhos, ela rouborizou, mas ela também não conseguia desviar os olhos dos deles, por um desconhecido motivo. E isso não passou despercebido por Kagome. Agora é a vez de Rin.**

**#Olá! Meu nome é Rin Takeda, e também espero me dar muito bem com vocês.# Rin diz menos envergonhada do que Sango, mas também estava.**

**Rin reparou num youkai de cabelos prateados, olhou no fundo de seu olhos dourados, pra ver se encontrava alguma coisa. Resultado: nada. Como alguém podia ser tão frio como ele? Kagome também percebeu o olhar de Rin para o youkai. Agora era sua vez.**

**#Kagome Higurashi. Falou fria e seca.**

**Não falou + nada. Todos olharam para Kagome, espantados e depois começaram a cochichar um com o outro. Kagome nem ligou, afinal sempre era a mesma coisa. Sango cochichou com as amigas.**

**#Por que você fez isso Kagome?# Diz Sango curiosa, e um pouco espantada.**

**#Sango, não percebeu que ela tá de mau humor hoje?# Diz Rin explicando o estado da amiga.**

**#Putz. Esqueci, mas tinha que ser justo hoje Kagome?# Pergunta Sango, esperando uam resposta.**

**#...# Kagome não responde.**

**#Bem, podem se sentar onde vocês quiserem.# Diz o professor para elas se acomodarem.**

**Inuyasha encarou Kagome, nunca tinha visto menina + linda que ela, peraí, tira isso da cabeça Inuyasha, você nem a conhece ainda! Kagome encarou também Inuyasha, nunca tinha visto menino + lindo que ele, mas o que chamou + sua antenção, foi seus orbes dourados e sua orelhinhas muito kawaii, teve muita vontade de tocá-las, mas se conteve, afinal, nem o conhece! E acharam 3 lugares, e sentaram. Kagome nem prestava atenção na aula, ela queria mesmo saber + sobre aquele hanyou, e quando percebeu tinha um bilhete em sua mesa, abriu e comecou a ler.**

_**"Kagome, o que está acontecendo? No que você está pensando? Eu e Rin vimos que você ficou encarando muito tempo pro nosso gosto aquele hanyou... Tá tendo uma quedinha por ele né? Não quedinha não, é uma queda inteira! HUAhuaHUAhuaHUAhuaHUAhua"**_

_**"Sango e Rin"**_

**Kagome ruborizou o olhou para as amigas atrás de si, que estavam quase se matando de rir e então Kagome murmurou:**

**#Ah é? Então vocês vão ver.# Disse em um tom desafiante.**

**E brotou um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, e a gargalhada de Sango e Rin morreu na hora e elas a encararam séria.**

**#O que ela vai aprontar hein?# Murmura Sango meio temerosa pela cara da amiga.**

**#Não sei, mas coisa boa não é.# Rin também diz no mesmo tom.**

**De repente viram um bilhete na mesa de sango e começaram a ler.**

_**"Falem de mim, mas vocês acham que eu não percebi que você Sango ficou encarando um rapaz moreno, olhos violetas, e um pequeno rabo de cavalo atrás?...**_

**Sango encarou Kagome rubra, esta estava com um sorriso cínico no rosto e continuaram a ler.**

_**... E você Rin? Eu vi que ela ficou meio interessada no youkai-cachorro, olhos dourados, cabelos prateados, e um belo corpo, ele tá do outro lado da sala. Vocês pensam que eu não vi, vocês são umas trouxas mesmo, sabem que eu reparo em tudo!"**_

_**"Kagome"**_

**As 2 olharam pra Kagome, e esta estava com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. Sango e Rin falaram:**

**#Ah é? Vamos ver então!# Disse desafiantes.**

**#Então a guerra está declarada, que vença a melhor!# Kagome fala, sem nem pensar antes.**

**E se virou. Então Sango falou com Rin:**

**#No intervalo resolvemos isso, mas que vença a melhor.# Sango fala amigavelmente.**

**E apertaram as mãos e Rin disse:**

**#Igualmente para você!# Rin fala carinhosa.**

**E se viraram e prestaram atenção no resto de aula que tinham, mas nenhuma delas desconfiavam que um hanyou de cabelos prateados escutara toda a conversa delas.**

**#Hum... Essa eu quero ver!# Diz Inuyasha num tom meio que... Malicioso.**

**E voltou a prestar atenção na aula.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Domo minna!**

**E aí? Gostaram do cap.? Desculpem-me pela demora, mas a preguiça falou + alto que a responsa... xD**

**Bem ficou rasoável esse, não gostei muito, (toda autora fala isso ¬¬) mas tudo bem, espero que gostem...**

**E como será essa guerra hein? Será que vai dar certo? E o que será que o Miroku e o Sesshy acharam da Rin e da Sango hein? (putz, q drama ¬¬)**

**Bem, vamos as fics:**

**Tmizinha- (Estamos falando no msn xD)Oie! Sério? Me atarzanar? Então acho que já devo comprar meu caixão para dar uma bela despedida para esse mundo tão belo... (que de belo não tem nada. xD) Apareceu mesmo hein? Tanto tempo que não nos falamos... Ai que isso eu que te agradeço por revisar minhas fics, mas o ruim, aí que você fica sabendo da história antes de todos, né folgada?...**

**Inu: Não abusa da sorte que ela tá te ajudando daminha...**

**Dama: Ai inu, é so brincadeirinha!**

**Inu: Brincadeira de mal gosto...**

**Dama estressada: INUYASHA! Eu que te crei, então você me deve respeito, se não eu te deixo fora da fic, besta ¬¬**

**Inu com carinha de cachorro sem dono: o.O, daminha, me desculpa, vai, mas não me coloca fora da fic não, por favor, você sabe que eu te amo...**

**Dama: Aham, né? Tá, como eu sou boazinha vou te dar essa ultima chance, mas se pisar na bola, tá fora!**

**Inu com os olhinhos brilhando: Brigada daminha!**

**Dama: Parece criança de 8 anos agradecendo por um pirulito ¬¬**

**Bem, continuando a review...**

**... Já tá aí na fic, ele apareceu agorinha, aí vai aparecer com + frequencia, mas tá só no começo relax...**

**E claro, você vai se encarregar do hentai, pra mim, você sabe que eu sou péssima em hentai, então deixo em suas mãos... Também amo-te madrinha (xD) E não podemos esquecer do...**

**humpt, plof,**

**nhoc nhoc... xD**

**Bjuxxx lindaw!**

**Fui...**

**Natsumi Takashi- Oie! Ai, amou mesmo? Ai brigada! Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz! Ai todo mundo quer o Inu e agora ele apareceu!**

**Inu: Todo mundo me ama, eu sou o melhor!**

**Dama: Convencido nenhum pouco né senhor Inuyasha?**

**Inu: Eu não, sou um anjinho.**

**Dama: Sei que anjinho você é... ¬¬**

**Bem, muito obrigada pelos elogios Linoca, e suas fics também tão 1000!**

**Bjuxxx fofaw!**

**Fui...**

**Sango- (msn rodando por aí xD)Oi miga! Ainda bem que adorou! Sou uma santa, não to aprontando nadica de nada! Mesmo se tiver, sou inocente, juro! Não que isso, você não é folgada não, só é meio desleixada... xD Mas mesmo assim te amo ainda! Eu me inspirei em todos aqui, e em você também!**

**Bjuxxx miguxca!**

**Fui...**

**Lena- Oi miga! Novidade né lena? Você ama todas as fics (tá parecendo com alguém que eu conheço xD) Não importa como a Kagome seja, você sempre ama ela ¬¬, mas eu odeio rosa, ela eh meu estilo, xD O pior que a maioria das minhas roupas são rosa, (iecaaaa) rosa é pra patty,(nada contra as patty's, mas eu odeio rosa, e tenho que aturar uma na minha casa ¬¬) Bem, cada um tem seu estilo... Aí ta o Inu, nossa todo mundo ama o Inu, e eu também, amo muito meu Inu-kun.**

**Bjuxxx Amore!**

**Fui...**

**Jessika Lanne- Oi miga! Sério? Tá achando mesmo? Arigatou miga! Até parece, ótima escritora... Isso é sá papo furado... xD Bem, aqui está o segundo cap. agora você vai pedir o 3 e assim pro diante...**

**Bjuxxx K-chan!**

**Fui...**

**Mk-chan 160- Oie! Acho a dela totalmente diferente da minha! xP eu sou muito desleixada... Nem preciso falar o resto... Que bom que você gostou! Espero que goste desse cap. também!**

**Bjuxxx**

**Fui...**

**Naru- Oie! Brigada, e também as suas são muito lindas! Amo elas!**

**Bjuxxx**

**Fui...**

**Sacerdotiza- Oie! Adorou o começo? Então vai odiar o final... zuera... Brigada por sempre acompanhar... Também amo suas fics (que não sejam kik/inu xP)**

**Bjuxxx**

**Fui...**

**Bem, reviews respondidas, agora é so eu agradecer a todos que deixaram coment ou não, mas andaram lendo minha fic...**

**Espero que gostem desses cap. e dos outros!**

**Bjuxxx**

**Dama Da Noite**


	3. Banho Gelado

Domo guys! Bem aqui está o 3º capítulo, espero que gostem, se não tiverem gostado, mandem reviews do mesmo jeito!

**Notinhas da autora:** Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem, se não eu já teria mandado a Kikyou pro inferno, a Kagome e o Inu juntos, Sango e Miroku também, e Rin e Sesshoumaru também, se bem que eu preferia que ele ficasse comigo. XD

Vamos ao que interessa: a fic!

**Revisado por: Tmizinha**

**Cap. 3 Banho Gelado**

**As três ficaram a manhã inteira pensando em sua "guerra". E finalmente chegou o intervalo. Sango, Kagome e Rin se encontraram de baixo de uma cerejeira, e começaram sua "interessante" conversa.**

**#Bem, temos que conversar.# Diz Sango em um tom sério.**

**#E nós não já estamos?# Disse Kagome em deboche.**

**#Sem graça# Sango disse mostrando a língua.**

**#Só to falando a verdade# Kagome fala em um tom indiferente.**

**#Hey, pode ir parando aí, odeio quando vocês brigam, é uma chatice só.# Disse Rin tentando amenizar a situação.**

**#Os incomodados que se retirem.# Kagome fala olhando para as unhas como se não tivesse nem aí.**

**#Putz, hoje você tirou o dia para irritar a gente né?# Rin já nervosa com as atitudes de Kagome braveja.**

**#Não só a gente, como todos que mexerem com ela.# Sango também não estava aguentando o mau humor de sua amiga.**

**#Ah gente, me erra vai!# Kagome irritou-se com as reclamações de suas amigas sobre sua pessoa. Sango ignorou o que a amiga disse e continuou.**

**#Bem, e a nossa conversa sobre a _"guerra"_ como fica?# Sango já estava impaciente com isto.**

**#Sei lá, pra mim isso nem existe...# Kagome murmura num tom calmo.**

**#Mas foi você que deu a idéia da nossa querida _"guerra"_.# Rin fala com uma sobrancelha arqueada.**

**#Naquela hora, eu estava com um surto de retardadismo.# Kagome continua com seu tom calmo e frio de sempre.**

**GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—**

**#Kagome, menos...# Sango tinha uma enorme gota em sua cabeça.**

**#O que que eu fiz? ¬¬# Kagome pergunta com uma sobrancelha arqueada.**

**#Nada, esquece.# Sango disse balançando as mãos.**

**#¬¬# Kagome deu um olhar fuzilador para Sango. #Odeio quando você fala essa maldita palavra.# E os olhares uma da outra se trocaram, uma com um olhar fuzilador, e outra com um olhar parecendo um tanto... Assustador?**

**#Hei! Não comecem!# Disse Rin entrando na frente das duas que ja estavam em pe quase se matando com o olhar.**

**#Temos que conhecer eles primeiro!# Disse Sango continuando com o mesmo olhar.**

**#Você fala com eles, porque eu não vou nem mexer o mindinho do meu pé pra ajudar.# Kagome fala mostrando o dedinho do pé.**

**#¬¬# Rin e Sango deram um olhar desconhecido na opinião de Kagome.**

**#Poupe-me dos detalhes Kagome.# Sango agora falava com elas num tom de indiferença.**

**#Será que não posso falar mais nada aqui não? Vão a merda então!# Kagome, estressou-se com suas amigas, elas não a deixavam falar nada!**

**#"Sera possivel que elas nao vao deixar eu falar mais nada? Elas tao insuportaveis, acho que esse colegio ta afetando suas cabecas..."# Pensa Kagome, dando uma risada do seu proprio pensamento.**

**#Ai, tenho que fazer alguma coisa antes que essas duas acabem se matando aqui no meio do colegio e eu nao vou poder fazer nada... Por enquanto nao tenho nada em mente, mas depois eu penso em alguma coisa...# Pensa Rin, que faz uma cara de quem esta querendo arrumar um plano talvez diabolico, talvez malefico, e outros, mas esse nao era seu caso.**

**#Ai o que sera que essas duas estao pensando? Eu ja estou cheia de minhas brigas com Kagome, tenho que melhorar isso com ela, mas e ela que comeca, entao eu nao tenho culpa.# Sango pensou como se estivesse querendo fazer alguma coisa pra melhorar sua situacao. Ela achou melhor mudar de assunto...**

**#Bem, mudando de assunto, vocês viram aquele menino do 2º ano A? E muito gato, não é?# Perguntou Sango com os olhinhos brilhando.**

**# E kiko?# Kagome pergunta com um meio sorriso formado em seus lábios.**

**#Kiko?# Perguntam Sango e Rin ao mesmo tempo.**

**# "Ki ko" tenho a ver com isso?# Kagome agora tinha um sorriso em seus lábios.**

**#Putz Kagome, hoje você está insuportável!# Kagome viu que tinha tirado suas amigas do sério, e riu internamente por isso.**

**#Então façam a melhor coisa: ME DEIXEM SOZINHA!# Kagome explodiu de vez agora, desde quando suas amigas eram chatas desse jeito?**

**#Nós vamos, mas depois voltamos!# Sango disse caminhando meio assustada para o pátio do colégio. E Rin indo atrás de Sango com a mesma face.**

**#Já vão tarde.# Kagome sussurra pra si mesma, mas infelizmente Sango escuta.**

**#Eu escutei isso!# Sango se vira e encara Kagome com raiva, ja estava cheia de tanta briga entre elas, mas percebeu que Kagome não estava nem aí.**

**#E daí?# Falou sem dar muita importância ao fato.**

**#Hunf...# Sango saiu pisando duro, e Rin atrás balançou a cabeça negativamente. Deixando Kagome sozinha com seus pensamentos. Esta começou a andar pelo colégio, até que avistou um lugar, foi até lá, e se sentou na macia grama, ali ela se sentiu mais calma, leve e decidiu que ali seria seu lugarzinho para pensar. Só que não esperava um certo hanyou chegar por trás de si e sussurrar em seu ouvido.**

**#Vejo que gosta daqui também.# Diz Inuyasha em um tom rouco e sedutor.**

**Kagome se virou e encarou mais uma vez aqueles orbes dourados. Ficou arrepiada ao sentir a respiração deste em sua nuca. Inuyasha percebendo isso deu um meio-sorriso.**

**#O que quer aqui?# Disse tentando falar em um tom indiferente, mas não deu muito resultado.**

**#Eu também venho aqui quando preciso pensar.# Diz Inuyasha perdido em pensamentos.**

**#E como você sabe que eu vim aqui pra pensar?# Kagome lhe perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.**

**#Porque todo mundo que vem aqui é para pensar.# Disse no mesmo tom. Ela não falou mais nada. Ficaram em um mórbido silêncio. Inuyasha estava incomodado com este, então resolveu quebrá-lo.**

**#No que está pensando?# Perguntou, a encarando meio curioso. Kagome percebeu a curiosidade do hanyou, mas não ia dar a ele esse gostinho de saber seus pensamentos. Pelos seguintes motivos:**

_Nao e da conta dele_

_Nao contaria meus pensamentos para estranhos  
E por que ela gostava de provocar._

**#Não lhe interessa o que eu penso, ou deixo de pensar.# Disse em seu normal tom: frio e calmo como o de costume.**

**#Se não me interessasse não estaria perguntando.# Inuyasha fala começando a se irritar.**

**#E não e do meu interesse responder.# Disse Kagome meio irritada também. Mais um silêncio reinou no local. Kagome se levantou para ir embora, ate que sentiu uma mão lhe impedir de sair. Kagome ruborizou um pouco ao sentir aquelas mãos tocarem sua pele frágil. Inuyasha se arrepiou ao sentir aquela pele tão macia em suas mãos.**

**# O que pensas que estás fazendo?# Kagome lhe perguntou, tentando não gaguejar. Coisa que deu certo.**

**#Onde você pensa que vai?# Perguntou Inuyasha querendo não demonstrar pra ela, que ele não queria que ela fosse embora.**

**#Va-vai se fuder!# Disse Kagome gaguejando. Esta pensou após sua fala. # "Droga, eu gaguejei, agora ele vai saber que estou nervosa, merda!" # Kagome brigava consigo mesma mentalmente.**

**#Só se for com você!# Forma-se um sorriso malicioso nos lábios de Inuyasha. Ele ainda a segurava, mas Kagome nem havia percebido isto.**

**#Vá pro inferno!# Kagome estava irritada com a ação de Inuyasha.**

**#Já estou nele ao seu lado.# Inuyasha agora vai devagarzinho chegando perto de Kagome ainda com o sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Kagome vendo que ele está se aproximando, recua dois passos para trás.**

**#Ca-cala a boca!# Kagome gaguejou outra vez, Inuyasha vendo seu nervosismo, seu sorriso aumenta ainda mais. Foi se aproximando de Kagome ainda mais e mais e esta recuava. A cada passo que ele dava pra frente,ela dava pra trás.**

**#Vem me fazer calar então!# Disse Inuyasha ainda se aproximando. A cada palavra que este falava seu sorriso aumentava ainda mais, o medo de Kagome aumentava mais e mais. Kagome decidiu-se então. Iria entrar em seu joguinho também, parou de recuar. Em seus lábios se formou um sorriso também malicioso, o de Inuyasha não morreu. Ele foi se aproximando de Kagome e esta agora não recuava. Chegou perto dela e a prensou na parede que tinha ali perto. Começou a beijar seu pescoço, e esta afagava seus cabelos o incentivando. Suas mãos passavam por todo corpo da garota, e esta não protestava sobre seu ato. Até que Kagome percebeu que este já estava excitado e sorriu internamente por isso. Inuyasha parou de beijar o pescoço de Kagome, e foi em direção a sua boca. Ela não o impediu de fazer tal ato e o deixou beijá-la. Ela enlaçou o pescoço de Inuyasha e o puxou para mais perto. Este ficou surpreso pelo seu ato, mas depois sorriu e beijou-a. No começo o beijo foi calmo e lento, mas com o passar do tempo foi ficando selvagem e até um pouco violento. Eles se beijavam com desejo, luxúria. Até que Inuyasha perdeu a noção dos seus atos e começou a desabotoar a blusa de Kagome, esta percebendo que ele já estava fora de controle parou de beijá-lo.**

**#Você está fora de controle, e acho que excitado demais.# Falou apontando para partes baixas de Inuyasha. Este viu que já estava BEM excitado, e ficou meio rubro. #Acho que você precisa de um banho BEM gelado.# Falou Kagome soltando uns risinhos pela situação que ele estava. Inuyasha resolveu dar o troco.**

**#Pelo que EU vi, você também estava excitada.# Disse com um sorriso de deboche.**

**#Não posso negar que não estava, mas que você está mais que eu isso eu confirmo.# Disse ainda em um tom divertido. #Bem, vou ir para minha sala, porque daqui a pouco minhas amigas vão sentir minha falta.# Kagome chega perto de Inuyasha e lhe dá um selinho rápido, e quando ia se virar, ele a segura e cola seu corpo com o dela, e lhe dá um beijo mais voraz e gostoso do que o outro. Eles se separam por falta de ar, Kagome após o beijo lhe dá um lindo sorriso e sai. **

**#"Uau, esse carinha, e lindo, e beija tao bem, resumindo: ELE E PERFEITO! Mas eu nao posso me compromenter com ninguem. Nao quero agora... Mas quem sabe?"# Kagome foi andando destraida para sua sala com esse pensamento.**

**Inuyasha também dá um sorriso e pensa. #"Que menina PERFEITA essa! Ai quem dera eu ficar com ela, mas o que voce esta pensando Inuyasha? So ficou com a menina e ja quer ela pra voce? Mas nao posso negar que ela e linda... Isso nao..."# Da um sorriso malicioso, e vai em direcao ao banheiro masculino, de certo ele precisava de um banho BEM gelado. **

**OOOOOoooOOOoOooooooOOOooOooooooOOOoooOOOOoOooooOOOOOOOooo**

Domo guys!

Wow! 12 reviews! Que emocao! isso agora me inspira a escrever!

Desculpem-me a demora, gomen!

E ai o que acharam? Sei que fui precipitada ao colocar esse beijo ai, mas acho que foi uma boa horinha, o que voces acham? De suas opinioes nas reviews!

Bem, vamos agora as reviews...

**Princesayoukai100 - ** Oie... sim, agora voce que deixou sua marquinha aqui... ja ta vendo a quimica e? Eu tambem ja to vendo no que isso vai dar... Amor a primeira vista... Isso existe? Nao sei, pra mim nao... xP Ela ta se fazendo de dificil sim, vamos ver ate quando ela vai aguentar ne? Se fosse eu ja taria toda derretida por ele! xD Obrigada pela review, e continue sempre visitando aqui, ok?

Bjuxxx linda...

Fui...

**Mahhh** - Oie mahh, eh ne? Voce nao le so comenta...

Huasdhasudashdua, mas tudo bem, eu deixo... xPPPPPP

Como voce achou linda sendo que nem leu? xDDDDDD

Leia da proxima vez ta girl?

Bjuxxx "mamae do sean" xD

Fui...

**Cami Taisho** - Oie..

Ai, brigada, entao esta ai, o cap. 3 que todo mundo quer...

A guerra? Nesse cap. voce vai ver o que aconteceu com a nossa querida "guerra"...

Hhuashdaushdau...

Bjuxxx fofah!

Fui...

**Angel of Sanctuary** - ANGELICAAAAAAAAAA!

Humpt... Eu ja falei que nao vou colok o inu e a kagome juntos nem pacas...

Voce eu nao vou tratar a kikyou igual nao, vou a tratar como ela merece... SER MALTRADA!

nyahhhh, minha imaginacao nem eh tanto assim...

Huahsduashdausdhasudhasu (riso malefico)

Bjuxxx doida... -.-"

Fui...

**Jessika Lane** - Oi migaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ta dollando mesmo? Ai bigada! Muito gentil de sua parte... xDDDD

Voce leu, viu o que aconteceu... e agora o que vai acontecer?

O que sera? xDDDDDD

Bjuxxx amore...

Fui...

**TarsilaSango** - Oie miguxca!

Tudo bem? Bem ai ta a continuacao da fic, e vo te avisar sempre que continuar a fic...

Ta bom?

Bjuxxx

Fui...

**\\Lena-chan/ **- Oi migaaaaaaaaaah!

Bem ta ai a continuacao, e eu sei e como sei q vc eh curiosa... xDDDD

Passei pro pc ja, eu nao faco fic mx, eh sua imaginacao...

Calma, nao posso postar td de uma vez, vai fik loquinha por enquanto! xDDD

Bjuxxx lok

Fui...

**SraKouga** - Migaaaaaaaah!

Tem certeza que ta perfeito? nao quer trocar? Bem, a resposta eu nao sei, pq isso eh sua opiniao! xDDDDD

A tata, nao sei se aprovou... Sera tata? Voce aprovou minha fic?

Nao sei... xDDDDD

Essa guerra, nao sei, igual a kagome mesmo falou tava tendo um surto... xDDDDDDDD

Ta, eu nao ligo!

Bjuxxx migah!

Fui...

**Gheisinha Kinomoto** - Oi manaaaaaaaaaaaah linda do meu kokoro!

Tudo bem mana?

Eh pra vc ver... Um inuyasha hentai, uma kagome fria, mas pode deixar ela nao vai fik assim por mto tempo... Ta todo mundo hentai ne? hdaushdausdhua mas abafa... Eu entro todo dia na net, vc que nao entra...

Eu ja to fazeno mana, calminha... xDDDDD

elogiar mais vezes ne? hasudhasduashdasuhda

Bjuxxx no seu kokoro maninha!

Fui...

**Exterminadora Sango** - Mana Belle Luneeeeeeeeeeeee!

Como voce ta hein? Tamo falando no msn mas td bem! xDDDD

Como voce pode ver o desafio ta la em cima... xPPPP

Voce nao eh desleixada nao mana, eh so um pokinho mais preguicosa... P

Mas vc nao vai fik assim por mto tempo, ta? pode deixar...

Bjuxxx mana belle-chan!

Fui...

**Polly** - Oie!

Ta adorando mesmo? Que bom! fico feliz em ouvir isso! eu tbm adoro o sesshy, mas eu prefiro meu inu... ele eh mais lindo! eu amo ele mto! Pode sim eu falo com ele... Mas eu achu q nem precisei falar ele ja foi com tudo!

Huasdhausdhasudhau

Bjuxxx linda...

Fui...

**Sacerdotiza **- Oie migah!

Huasdhuashdaush boa comparacao a sua ta?

Amou mesmo? Tem certeza? olha la hein...

Bem outras fics, achu q so depois... Nao agora, vou terminar com essa primeiro...

Eu tbm amo conversa com vc no msn migah!

Bjuxxx fofah!

Fui...

**Bem gente, sao so esses, espero mais no proximo cap. ok?**

**Bjuxxx para todos que leram e comentaram e que nao comentaram!**

**Fui...**

**Dama Da Noite**


	4. A Curiosidade Matou o Gato

Domo Guys!

Como vocês estão? Bem eu sei que eu demorei muito para postar aqui, mas o que me atrapalha é a escola, ou melhor, o "manicômio". E também já no 2º dia de aula eu já arrumei confusão... XDDDDDDDDD

Não tem nenhum dia que eu não arrume confusão... XPPPPPPP

Bem, mas vamos ao que interessa: A fic!

**Notinhas da Autora: **Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem, se não já teria mandando a Kikyou pro inferno, e juntado todos os casais...

Não poderei postar mais com freqüência, por causa do "manicômio" e porque eu vou mudar... **(affe, mudança e a pior coisa que existe... ¢¬¬)**

Me desculpem fãs da Kagura, mas tinha que ter uma briga, com a Kikyou ainda não podia, então só me restou a Kagura... Gomen...

**Cap. 4 A curiosidade matou o gato!**

**Kagome estava distraída. Estava pensando no que acabara de fazer alguns momentos atrás. E sem querer ela esbarrou com alguém, e esse alguém disse.**

**#Olha por onde anda desastrada!# Kagome olhou-a com indiferença.**

**#E se eu não quiser olhar, você vai fazer o que?# Kagura olhou-a com uma certa raiva e quis descontar.**

**#Ai você que escolhe, ou pede desculpas, ou apanha.# Kagome segurou-se para não rir na cara dela, mas não conseguiu segurar o riso.**

**#HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA# Kagome não agüentava mais sua barriga já estava doendo de tanto rir. Kagura arqueou uma sobrancelha.**

**#Porque esta rindo palhaça?# Kagome, fechou a cara com o apelido "carinhoso" que lhe foi dado.**

**#Primeiro nunca me chame de palhaça, e segundo... Eu apanhar...# Kagome olhou-a de cima em baixo, e fez uma cara feia ao ver que ela era uma patty.# De você?# Falou esnobando-a. O ódio de Kagura foi aumentando mais e mais a cada palavra que Kagome dizia.**

**#Vamos ver aqui quem vai vencer quem.# Falou Kagura no mesmo tom que Kagome. Esta não deixou barato.**

**#Quer saber? Eu quero que você e suas amiguinhas...# Disse apontando para as amigas de Kagura que também eram patty's. # ...Eu quero mesmo que vocês FODAM-SE!# Finalizou Kagome com um sorriso estampado no rosto ao ver a cara de Kagura.**

**#Vai pagar caro por dizer isso garota.# Kagura foi pra cima de Kagome, esta só se posicionou para atacar ou defender e murmurou algo inaudível para Kagura.**

**#Então vem, vamos ver quem leva a melhor.# Kagura foi pra dar um soco em Kagome, mas essa desviou de seu golpe com uma imensa facilidade. Depois Kagura tentou chutar Kagome no estomago, mas Kagome defendeu o chute com sua mão, Kagura ainda não desistindo tentou dar uma rasteira em Kagome, mas essa pulou e segurou Kagura pelo rosto.**

**#Essa é sua força? Agora você vai ver a minha.# Uma rodinha de alunos se formou cercando as duas. E todos gritavam...**

**#PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA!# Kagome chegou perto de Kagura, e em um momento inesperado para Kagura, Kagome lhe dá uma rasteira, quando Kagura estava no ar, Kagome lhe da um chute nas costas, essa grita de dor e quando ia cair no chão, Kagome a segura pelos cabelos, Kagura grita mais uma vez.**

**#Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais me xingar... Sua palhaça!# Kagome soltou os cabelos de Kagura, esta caiu com a cabeça na poça de lama que estava entre as duas. Todos riram da cena de Kagura com a cara ensopada de lama. Ela estava praticamente humilhada por Kagome. Num ato impulsivo ela se levanta e segura um dos braços de Kagome com força.**

**#Vai ter volta Higurashi, vai ter volta...# Kagome se desvencilhou das mãos de Kagura e olhou-a com frieza. Com esse olhar Kagura sentiu um arrepio na espinha.**

**#To te esperando deitada _querida._# Kagome deu ênfase no "querida". Ela dá meia volta e se depara com um tanto de alunos com os olhos arregalados, ela da um olhar assassino para cada um ali.**

**#E vocês tão olhando o que? Circulando todo mundo, o show acabou!# Todo mundo olhou pra ela com uma cara desanimada, afinal tinha acabado o espetáculo...**

**#Ahhhhhhhhhh# Todos disseram em uníssimo. Kagome continuou com o olhar frio para todos inclusive para Kagura.**

**# E nada de "ahhhhhh"...# Kagome sai dali como se nada tivesse acontecido há minutos atrás.**

**OoooOOOOOooOooOOOooOOOOOooooOOOoOoooOooOoooOOOoooOooOOO**

**# Você ficou sabendo cara?# Miroku chega perguntando para Inuyasha que já estava na sala de roupa trocada, todo limpinho.**

**#Sabendo do que?# Inuyasha arca uma sobrancelha com a pergunta do amigo.**

**# A Kagura e uma menina lá, acho que o nome dela é Higurashi, tavam na maior porrada lá fora!# Inuyasha arregala um pouco os orbes e pergunta a Miroku.**

**# A Kagura e a Kagome?# Miroku acena com a cabeça afirmativamente.**

**#Elas mesmas.# Inuyasha fica um pouco pasmo, desde quando ela sabia lutar?**

**# E quem ganhou?# Essa foi a primeira pergunta que veio em sua cabeça.**

**# A Kagome, ela deu uma surra na Kagura e pelo que eu fiquei sabendo ela sabe lutar.# Miroku falou com uma mão na testa, tipo vasculhando sua mente por alguma informação.**

**#Ah ta, então a Kagome sabe lutar? Tenho que ficar mais cuidadoso com as coisas que eu faço com ela, antes que eu leve uma surra igual a Kagura.# Murmura Inuyasha para o nada. Miroku olha pra ele com uma cara de quem não entendeu bulhufas e pergunta.**

**# Que que você disse?# Inuyasha percebe o que tinha falado e repreende a si mesmo.**

**#Não, não falei nada não.# Miroku olha pra ele com uma cara de quem ta falando mentira, mas desiste, porque sabia que Inuyasha não ia contar mesmo.**

**#Ah ta.# Miroku da uma monossílaba resposta para Inuyasha. Ele reparou nas roupas de Inuyasha, e viu que ele estava com roupa trocada. # Você tomou banho aqui no colégio cara?# Inuyasha, arregalou os olhos. Que desculpa daria agora? Pensa Inuyasha, pensa, uma desculpa rápida e que ele acredite. Olhou para fora, viu que estava muito calor, logicamente veio à mente a desculpa do calor.**

**#É que está muito calor, e resolvi tomar um banho.# "Tomara que ele acredite, se não terei que pensar em outra e rápido".# Inuyasha cruzou os dedos para que essa desculpa colassse, e por incrível que pareça, colou.**

**#Verdade cara, também acho que vou tomar um banho assim que acabar essa aula, ta fazendo muito calor mesmo. Bem, vou pra meu lugar antes que o "bolinha" encha o saco.# Miroku falou para Inuyasha, indo em direção a seu lugar.**

**#Bolinha?# Inuyasha pergunta a Miroku sem entender o significado dessa palavra. Miroku revira os olhos e chega perto de Inuyasha novamente.**

**#Até hoje você não acostumou com o apelido "amigável" para o professor?# Inuyasha vasculha a mente, e acha a resposta e lembra que o professor que teriam agora era muito gordo e os alunos deram esse "lindo" apelido para o _querido_ professor.**

**#Ah sim, lembrei, affe vocês não tomam jeito mesmo hein? Ate parece que vocês têm preconceito com as pessoas acima do peso.# Inuyasha disse a Miroku como se fosse o novo professor da área.**

**#Affe, agora terei que agüentar dois professores irritantes alem de ter o "bolinha", terei que ter aula com você também?# Miroku fala a Inuyasha com uma careta e uma cara reprovadora.**

**#Ah Miroku, vai te catar! E vai para sua mesa porque o "bolinha" ta chegando ai e não quero levar bronca por sua causa.# Inuyasha empurra amigo para longe dele.**

**#Nossa, que belo amigo você e hein? Vou mesmo, mas só porque não quero levar bronca do bolinha.# Miroku senta-se em seu lugar com uma cara emburrada.**

**#Feh!# Inuyasha vira a cara pro lado tentando esconder a irritação com o amigo.**

**OOOoooOoOOoOoooooOOOoooOOOooOOOoOOoOOOooooOOOOOoooOoooOoO**

**#Kagome!... Até que enfim... Nós... a achamos!# Sango disse entre espaços, pra tomar ar devido à corrida que fez.**

**#Por que?# Kagome pergunta para Sango e Rin com uma sobrancelha arqueada.**

**#É verdade da sua briga com a Kagura?# Pergunta Rin também precisando de ar para consegui falar tudo de uma vez.**

**#É sim, ela me provocou, então dei o troco# Kagome cruza os braços querendo mostrar autoridade.**

**#Então ta explicado, porque você só bate em quem mexe com você.# Sango disse com uma mão no queixo querendo ser mais específica com sua resposta.**

**#Ah, vamos parar de falar isso, só o nome daquela garota me enjoa.# Kagome diz pondo a mão no estomago dando sinal de enjôo.**

**#Falo.# Sango e Rin responderam em uníssimo. Kagome dá um suspiro.**

**#Antes meu humor tava ruim, agora ele está péssimo!# Sango e Rin suspiram também, nem gostariam de imaginar a amiga com mau humor, imagine péssimo humor! Sango resolveu quebrar o gelo que tinha se formado entre as três.**

**#Mas bem que ela mereceu aquele soco e muito mais.# Rin concordou com a cabeça.**

**#Concordo com você Sango, aquelas cobaias dela são muito nojentas e patty's. # Kagome olha de esguelha para Rin e revira os olhos.**

**#E até parece que você não é patty Rin.# Rin olha para Kagome com uma carinha inocente e fala.**

**#Não sou não Kagome.# Kagome revira os olhos novamente e fala contando com os dedos.**

**#Não, sou eu que sou patricinha, se você não é patty e seu quarto é TODO rosa, suas roupas, a maioria SÃO rosa, imagine se fosse patty então?# Rin olha brava para Kagome.**

**# "Eu sou patty mesmo e daí? Tem alguma coisa contra?" # Kagome parecendo que leu seus pensamentos, olha pra ela com uma certa... Compreensão?**

**#Não que eu tenha algo contra as patty's, mas por incrível que pareça elas me irritam!# Rin bufou e assumiu a Kagome.**

**#Ta, ta eu confesso: sou patty.# Sango que ate agora estava calada, resolve entrar na conversa.**

**# Então você não pode falar nada das cobaias da Kagura.# Kagome ficou entretida em seus pensamentos, que nem escutou Sango falando, contaria ou não que ficou com o hanyou?**

**# "Não sei, não estou muito ainda confiante de contar pra elas, eu sei que elas vão fazer um escândalo assim que contar, então vou deixar quieto por enquanto. Mas não custa nada contar que eu falei com ele".# Sango percebeu que Kagome estava avoada das conversas, e resolveu chamar sua atenção.**

**#Hello! Somebody's there?# Kagome acordou de seus pensamentos, e ficou completamente perdida na conversa.**

**#Ahn? Que? Como?# Kagome, já não falava coisa com coisa. Sango e Rin começaram rir de sua cara, e Kagome fechou a cara.**

**#Porque estão rindo hein?# Sango e Rin pararam de rir com o tempo e Rin resolveu falar.**

**#Estava pensando em quem?# Kagome arregala um pouco os olhos. Estava tao na cara que ela estava pensando em alguem? Quer saber? Ia contar pra elas sim, mas nao todas as partes.**

**#Eu nao ia contar, mas como voces sao minhas amigas, eu posso confiar, certo?# Elas apenas confirmaram com a cabeca pedindo para esta continuar. #Bem, eu me encontrei com aquele hanyou que eu falei para voces duas.# Sango e Rin abriram a boca para falar mas Kagome cortou-as. #Mas nao aconteceu nada entre nos dois, ja estou falando isso porque eu sei que voces ja iam perguntar. #Rin e Sango fecharam a boca.**

**#Como e o nome dele?# Rin abre a boca pra perguntar. Kagome olha com uma cara desconhecida para esta.**

**#Inuyasha.# Sango e Rin deram um sorriso malicioso para Kagome, esta nao entendeu na hora, mas depois caiu sua ficha e antes de falar alguma coisa, Sango a interrompeu.**

**#Ta gamada nele ne Kagome?# Kagome ruborizou com o comentario da amiga. Negou na hora, mas algo saiu errado.**

**#Cl-claro que nao!# Perfeito! Havia gaguejado, agora estava na cara que ela gostava do hanyou. E como suas amigas nao eram nada bobas, descobriram do "amor secreto" de Kagome.**

**#Esta gaguejando e rubra. Ta apaixonada Kagome, amor a primeira vista!# Rin fica com os olhinhos brilhando olhando pra amiga. Nossa, voces vao ser tao felizes, eu quero ser madrinha do casamento ta?#**

**GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—**

**#Rin menos por favor.# Sango estava com uma enorme gota na cabeca, e Kagome com o triplo de tamanho.**

**#Ta, ta, eu sei que voces nao vao acreditar em mim se eu falar que nao to gostando dele mesmo, mas nao to APAIXONADA por ele, so afim...# Kagome deu ombros pra tentar esconder seu rosto avermelhado. Ja pensou? Ela e Inuyasha casados? Seria um sonho... quer dizer, seria um inferno!**

**#AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH#Sango e Rin vao correndo abracar a amiga. Esta assusta com o grito e cai pra tras, depois de levantar do susto, ve aquelas duas gigantas em cima de dela, e sai correndo pensando que e o ataque terrorista do Osama Bin Laden. Elas conseguem a alcancar e pulam em cima dela com Sango gritando...**

**#Minha amiga ta apaixonadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!#Rin tambem chega com os olhinhos brilhando falando...**

**#Ai que lindo!# Kagome o mais que depressa sai de baixo delas e responde.**

**#Podem parar com essa melacao, que daqui a pouco os outros vao pensar que somos lesbicas.# Sango e Rin levantam-se depressa e Sango com nojo fala.**

**#Eca Kagome!# Rin tambem estava com nojo, ia falar mas Kagome a cortou.**

**#So estou falando o que pode ser possivel! E voce Sango, conseguiu falar com o moreninho la?# Sango fecha a cara com a pergunta e fala dando ombros.**

**#Que nada menina, fiquei sabendo que ele e o mais pevertido dessa escola e um dos tres populares.# Kagome olhou-a curiosa e mandou prosseguir com uma pergunta.**

**#E quem sao os tres populares?# Kagome curiosa pergunta. Rin responde no lugar de Sango.**

**#Inuyasha, o que voce gosta...# Rin colocou a mao no queixo e olhou pra cima, tipo pensando. Kagome ruborizou quando Rin disse aquilo.# Miroku, o que a Sango gosta...# Agora foi a vez de Sango ruborizar.# E Sesshoumaru que eu gosto...# Rin arregalou os olhos quando viu que falou demais... #Ops...# Kagome revirou os olhos.**

**#Putz, nos so VIMOS os garotos UMA VEZ e ja estamos gostando deles? Affe... ¢¬¬# Sango tambem revira os olhos e responde a pergunta da amiga.**

**#Ja ouviu falar em amor a primeira vista?#**

**OOOoooOOOOooOOOoOOOooooooOOOoOooOOOOooOOOooooOOOooooOOOo**

**E assim terminam as "benditas" aulas, cada um pega suas coisas para ir embora. Kagome ja estava la fora conversando com suas amigas, por incrivel que pareca seu humor havia melhorado. Inuyasha estava procurando Kagome, precisava de falar com esta. Sentia um aperto no peito em dizer isso pra ela, mas devia explicar as coisas. Miroku que nao desgrudava do rapaz, peruntou-lhe.**

**#Pra onde voce vai com toda essa correria?# Inuyasha nem prestou atencao na pergunta do amigo, e deu uma resposta qualquer.**

**#Nada nao.# Miroku arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um suspiro, sabia que nao ficaria sabendo de nada mesmo. Finalmente Inuyasha consegue encontra-la e grita.**

**#KAGOME!# Kagome somente olha para tras pra ver quem havia a chamado, e ve Inuyasha e Miroku vindo em sua direcao. Arca uma sobrancelha, e pensa.**

**#"O sera que ele quer comigo?"# Olha para Inuyasha e pergunta.**

**#O que foi?# Inuyasha chega perto dela e sussurra em seu ouvido.**

**#Preciso falar com voce so um instante, em particular...# Kagome estranha mais uma vez, o que ele queria falar com ela?**

**#Tudo bem vamos.# Miroku como e um "santo", saiu da boca dele uma coisa MUITO carinhosa...**

**#AEW INUYASHA GARANHAO, PEGAR MAIS UMA HEIN?# Inuyasha e Kagome dao um olhar mortal para Miroku, este fica azul, branco, verde, amarelo de medo e vai pra tras de Sango, esta olha-o entediada, sera que vai ser sempre assim?**

**#CALA BOCA MIROKU!# Inuyasha grita, ele e Kagome se afastam um pouco dos outros. Kagome olha-o com uma curiosidade e nao conseguiu resistir a uma pergunta.**

#Por que estamos aqui?# Inuyasha olha-a com um pouco de tristeza no olhar e Kagome estranha sua reacao.

**#E que... Eu queria te falar uma coisa.# Kagome arca uma sobrancelha, mas resolve deixar queto.**

**#Fale.# Inuyasha comeca a ficar nervoso e nao consegue olhar para o rosto de Kagome. # "Droga! Desde quando eu fico nervoso pra falar isso com alguma mulher? Eu nao estou me reconhecendo mais, o Inuyasha "poderoso". Mas eu tenho que criar coragem e falar isso para ela. Por que eu estou com essa tristeza dentro de mim, que me faz nao querer falar isso pra ela? Por que eu nao consigo olhar para seu rosto? Por que eu estou meio rubro? Por que? Por que?"# Muitos "porque's" se faziam na cabeca de Inuyasha, mas nenhum desses "porque's" tinha uma resposta exata.**

**#Vamos fale, nao tenho o dia todo.# Kagome estava se corroendo de curiosidade. Ja ouviu falar que "a curiosidade matou o gato?"**

**OOOooOOooOoOooOooOOoooOooOOooOOOOOooOoOooOOOooooOOOOooOOo**

Er... d- domo guys!

Dentro de uma caixa de metal blindada com colete salva vidas de onde tirei isso? o.O

Como voces estao? todos tacando frutas, legumes e verduras em mim Calma gente, nem foi tanto tempo, so mais de 1 mes! De repente quando olho pra frente vejo um tijolo voando em minha direcao, abaixo, levanto e olho pra frente. O.O voces estao com tanta raiva assim de mim? olho para os lados e vejo um imenso deserto, ninguem falando, ninguem mexendo, eu me levanto pra ir embora de fininho e so sinto uma pancada forte em minha cabeca, quando fui ver quem tacou, vejo uma loira nao pensem que e minha madrinha ¬¬ e depois consigo ver um tijolo no chao cheio de sangue e... SANGUE? O.O me levem pro hospital... x.X

**Somebody's there - Tem alguem ai?**

**REVIEWS - **

**Krol - ** Oi miga! Que isso interessante mesmo? Ta perfeita nada, tudo e imperfeito, nao existe nada perfeito ou existe? o.O Sim, eu continuarei, nao irei deixar vcs na mao! nem precisa mais esperar... ta ai o cap. 4, faca bom proveito dele XDDDDD!

Bjuxxx fofa te dollu mto tbm!

**Juli-chan - ** Oi! Muito obrigada pelo seu coment, fikei feliz mesmo! Gostou mesmo? Affe akele Miroku nao tem jeito mesmo... u.u mas tudo bem, continue lendo!

Xau xau!

**Polly - ** Oie! Obrigada por ter gostado do cap. XD isso, eu fico com o inu e vc com o sesshy, ai nao tem briga! e eu fiko tbm com o Tidus XD bm, ai ta o 4 cap. E a resposta XD! Bjuxxx fui-me...

**Natsumi Omura - ** Oi, eu comentei na sua, porque eu gostei muito dela mesmo... principalmente das "Ladies", brigada por gostar da minha! fiko bem escolhido mesmo, ele tem q toma um banho bem gelado!

XD

Bjuxx aew colhega nao advinhem nada u.u

**Vick - **Oi, Obrigada por ter lido e gostado dos três capítulos a Tarsila te indico?

Obrigada! Bem, ai esta o capitulo 4, espero que tenha gostado. E a resposta

Bjxxxx. Ate

**Mahhh Again - **¬¬ Nossa... Fiquei tao feliz u.u

Obrigada por ler algumas linhas ¬¬ mas leia direito desta vez u.u

Bjxxxxx awe menina!

**Princesayoukai100 - ** rsrsrsrsrrsr qualquer uma ficaria né? xD derretidissima por ele XD a Kagome que é muito besta u.u mas... é o jeito dela, mas pra frente vai ter surpresa, como nesta capitulo \o/ HUAHSUAHUAHS xD

Bjxxxxxx brigada pela review!

**Exterminadora Sango - **Ahhhh bigado .. to tão feliz! Hahahaha o Inun ta lindo na fic né? xD a Kagome também vai ficar beeeeeeeem linda XD rsrsrsrsr

Nossa! Obrigada mesmo! Que bom que esta empenhada, eu estou empenhada em escrevê-la - adoro quando voce comentaaa . Entao continue comentando hein u.u

Bjxxxx . Te adoro.

**SraKouga - **Ahhhhhh! Obrigada! Acredite eu também fiquei sem fôlego de escrever.

É \ a da tata ta acabando mas valeu a pena vai deixar marcado em todos os corações XD mas, a outra tata Petit também ta começando hahaha sorte sua? XD obrigadaaaa! Adorei sua review. Ta loca? Você já É loca XD brigada.

Beijos Linda! Te adoro...

Bjx

**Hiwatari Satiko - **Oi! Eu estou ótima e você?

Obrigada fico feliz de voce estar adorando minha fic "

Ai esta o outro capitulo que voce estava esperando \o/

xD beijo fofa

Ate mais!

**Sacerdotiza - **hahahaha xD que bom que você adorou! O Beijo? Em boa hora? xD nossa... se foi pra voce, imagina pra eles XD ou melhor... pra ELE xD uahsuhashasuhauhsuahha ignora u.u

Bjokas pra voce também migah!

Ate o próximo capitulo

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **oiew! verdade? ai q emocao! ta loko mesmo? nao axei, mas se vc achou! sim a k-chan ta mais hentai, mas he por poko tempo. coitada da sango mesmo, oh doh, nao acho, ela nao irrita, ela eh legal! a rin... vdd ela precisa fala mais do q ver.. huhuhu o inu eh meeeeeeeeeeu, tira o zoi! isso entra mto na net pra nos tc tah? outros bjos manah! fuiz...

**Lenah - **hausauhsuahsuahsuhsa xD Voce não sabe por que? Haushaushusahuhsauhas ai ai u.ú eu também não sai por que ¬¬ mas... acho que o Inu e a Kagome sabem xD

Ahh, mas ta ai o capitulo que voce não gosta de esperar u.u gosto gosto? Pra responder ligue... 0800review! ¬¬ não se esqueça u.u

Bjs linda!

Fuiz...

**Jessika Lanne - **Uhuuu! Oi! Bem bem mana u.u Eu sou eu XD obrigada. Voce acha? Eu não xP hahahahaha AQUI ESTAAAA o capitulo que voce estava loca pra ler ( huhuhuhuhuh ) XD Espero que tenha gostado.

Bjxxxxxxxxxxx

Tchau!


	5. Pega ou Larga?

Oie!

Dessa vez criei vergonha na cara e postei mais rapido... xD

So tenho uns recadinhos so e depois podem ler a fic!

**Notinha da autora**: o Inuyasha e cia ME pertencem, pelo menos nessa fic, eu fiz um bombardeio na casa da Rumiko e roubei eles pra mim, so a Kikyou que morreu com a Rumiko, o resto esta a salvo comigo! xD

Nao me matem pelo o que alguem vai falar ai na fic, se nao eu mesma ja teria me matado, ai nao teria mais fic! xD

MaHhH, essa musik da Britney eu coloko em sua homenagem, agora nao pode fala q eu nao faco nd pra vc... xP

Se quiserem ver o clipe de alguem tocando everytime no piano, pra imaginarem como foi a cena, esta aki, mas nao sei se vai dar certo... http/ hoje faz um ano que nos conhecemos - ti filix! quer dizer, foi ontem neh? Mas td bem... **¬¬**

Boa leitura...

Revisado por: Tmizinha

**Cap. 5 Pega ou Larga?**

**Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac… O tempo passa e nada de Inuyasha falar para Kagome o que ele queria, mas nao conseguia falar. Kagome ja estava ficando nervosa, ODIAVA quando alguém tinha alguma coisa pra falar e não falava logo.**

**#Se você não tem nada pra falar, acho que eu também não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui, se me der licença vou embora para casa.# E vira-se para ir embora. Inuyasha a segura pelo braço, essa só para mas continua de costas pra ele.**

**#"Essa e minha chance, aproveitar que ela não esta me vendo nem eu vendo-a."# Inuyasha pensa. #Eu queria te dizer... praesquecerobeijoquedemoshoje.# Kagome não entendeu uma palavra sequer... Ia pedir pra ele repetir... Ele tinha falado rápido de mais... Mas quem ela queria enganar? E lógico que ela tinha entendido! Uma vontade imensa de chorar invadiu seu peito, seus olhos marejaram, mas nenhuma lagrima rolou pelo seu rosto rosado.**

**#Então e isso que você quer não é?# Inuyasha percebeu que ela estava triste. Sua dor aumentou ainda mais quando sentiu cheiro de lagrimas, mas percebeu que ela não estava chorando. Tinha vontade de desmentir para ela, mas seu orgulho de "galinha" não deixava o púbere fazer tal ato. **

**#Podemos... ser... amigos?# Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça, tinha vontade de fazer a mesma coisa que esta... chorar... O choro... E ele que limpa suas angustias, que te alivia que faz você tirar o peso de sua consciência... mas naquela hora... ele não estava ajudando nenhum dos 2. Kagome continuou de costas, se era isso que ele queria, então era só amizade que ele iria ter... Limpou as lagrimas que estavam prestes a cair e olhou para frente.**

**#Amigos? Tudo bem, agora me de licença que eu vou encontrar com minhas amigas.# E se solta de Inuyasha. Este so ve ela se afastando, pra ele era sua vida que estava morrendo a cada passo que esta dava. Mas seu orgulho falou mais alto. Não estava nem ai pra essa garota, ela e suas amigas que fossem pro inferno... Mas no fundo ele sabia que não era verdade. Foi embora para sua casa, era o melhor que poderia fazer.**

**OOoOOOooooOOOooooOOooOOOoooOooOOoOoOoooOOoOoOOooooOOOoooOO**

**#Ai, to morta! Quero e tomar um banho e AGORA!# Kagome reclama se jogando no sofá.**

**#Se você quer tomar um banho, e AGORA, e melhor levantar dai preguiçosa!# Sango se joga por cima de Kagome no sofa enquanto falava.**

**#AAAAAAIIIIIIII! Sai dai sua gorda!# Kagome tentava empurrar Sango de si, mas não conseguia, essa se segurava mais e mais nesta.**

**# Só saio, se você ir tomar banho, e AGORA!# Kagome desistindo de tirar sua amiga, concorda com esta na hora.**

**#Mas eu só vou poder ir se você puder fazer o favor de SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM!# Sango sai de cima de Kagome, esta revira os olhos e vai em direção a escada.**

**#Vou tomar banho, depois eu faço o jantar.# As outras apenas confirmaram com a cabeça. Chegando em seu quarto, Kagome pegou suas roupas de banho e foi em direção a porta, mas parou nessa e voltou para sua cama. Ficou olhando seu quarto por alguns instantes, e foi em direção a seu teclado. Pegou uma musica que havia composto, e conseguiu dar melodia a esta.**

_**Notice me**_

_(Venha, me note)_

_**Take my hand**_

_(E pegue minha mão)_

_**Why are we**_

_(Porque nós somos estranhos?)_

_**Strangers when**_

_(Quando o nosso)_

_**Our love is strong**_

_(Amor é tão forte)_

_**Why carry on without me?**_

_(Porque continuar sem mim?)_

_**Everytime I try to fly**_

_(E toda vez que tento voar)_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_(Eu caio sem minhas asas)_

_**I feel so small**_

_(Eu me sinto tão pequena)_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_(Eu acho que preciso de você)_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_(E toda vez que te vejo em meus sonhos)_

_**I see your face, it's haunting me**_

_(Eu vejo seu rosto, está me assombrando)_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_(Eu acho que preciso de você)_

_**I make believe**_

_(Eu faco de conta)_

_**That you are here**_

_(Que voce esta aqui)_

_**It's the only way**_

_(E a unica forma)_

_**I see clear**_

_(Que eu vejo)_

_**What I have done**_

_(O que eu fiz?)_

_**You seem to move on easy**_

_(Voce parece ter superado rapido)_

_**Everytime I try to fly**_

_(E toda vez que tento voar)_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_(Eu caio sem minhas asas)_

_**I feel so small**_

_(Eu me sinto tão pequena)_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_(Eu acho que preciso de você)_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_(E toda vez que te vejo em meus sonhos)_

**_I see your face, you're haunting me_**

_(Eu vejo seu rosto, você está me assombrando)_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_(Eu acho que preciso de você)_

_**I may have made it rain**_

_(Eu devo ter feito chover)_

_**Please forgive me**_

_(Por favor me perdoe)_

_**My weakness caused your pain**_

_(Minha fraqueza causou seu sofrimento)_

_**And this song is my sorry**_

_(E essa musica e meu pedido de desculpas)_

_**At night I pray**_

_(De noite eu oro)_

_**That son your face**_

_(Que em breve seu rosto)_

_**Will fade away**_

_(Vai sumir)_

_**Everytime I try to fly**_

_(E toda vez que tento voar)_

_**I fall without my wings**_

_(Eu caio sem minhas asas)_

_**I feel so small**_

_(Eu me sinto tão pequena)_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_(Eu acho que preciso de você)_

_**And everytime I see you in my dreams**_

_(E toda vez que te vejo em meus sonhos)_

**_I see your face, you're haunting me_**

_(Eu vejo seu rosto, você está me assombrando)_

_**I guess I need you baby**_

_(Eu acho que preciso de você)_

**Everytime- Britney Spears**

**Quando Kagome acabou de tocar, foi tomar seu banho. Apos trinta minutos ela saiu do banheiro com seu pijama de seda preto de alcinha, que dava pra perceber que seu sutiã também era preto. Na parte da frente deste, seu colo ficava aparecendo, e dava pra ver uma parte do vale dos seios. Seu short era muito curto... ok traduzindo: era um micro short. Pra todo mundo que visse essa roupa falaria que ela era um tanto que... Erótica. Mas ela não importava com quem visse suas roupas, já estava acostumada a andar com roupas assim pelo prédio. Secou seus cabelos, e estes ficaram um pouco úmidos molhando suas costas. Foi em direção as escadas, mas decidiu pegar sua guitarra, queria tocar um pouco com suas amigas. Deu meia-volta e pegou sua guitarra. Trancou a porta, desceu as escadas e foi em direção a sala. No caminho, teve a impressão que algo tinha caído no chão, mas não tinha feito barulho, então deixou pra lá. Se assustou ao ver Miroku, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru conversando normalmente com Sango e Rin.**

**#"Mas... o que eles estão fazendo aqui? Como eles conseguiram nosso endereço? Não estou entendendo mais nada!"# Esta ficou no mesmo lugar onde estava, havia levado um choque imenso. Inuyasha foi o primeiro a perceber que Kagome estava paralisada ali. Quando viu-a com aquele pijama completamente "descente", arregalou os olhos. Ficou paralisado que nem ela. Os dois ficaram se comendo com os olhos. Inuyasha estava com uma calca preta larga, uma camisa pólo regata vermelha, um tênis Nike shox preto, e um boné também preto de lado. Miroku esta com uma calca jeans normal, uma blusa branca com sua gravata larga e com um tênis Nike shox preto com algumas listras pratas. Sesshoumaru estava com uma camisa preta normal, uma calca jeans com alguns rasgos de lado e na frente, e seu tênis Nike shox branco. Sango e Rin estavam com o uniforme da escola, não haviam tomado banho ainda... E Kagome estava com aquela roupa MINUSCULA na frente de 3 homens. Ficou rubra quando os olhares pousaram em si. Deu um sorriso amarelo e subiu correndo as escadas para trocar de roupa. Ia lá imaginar que ia descer pra sua sala e encontrar 3 homens MUITO gostosos nela? Então, ia se produzir também, só pra provocar um CERTO alguém. Abriu seu guarda-roupa, e se deparou com um monte de roupa espalhada por este, só faltava aquele monte de roupa despencar... ¬¬ Onde estava a Kagome organizada? Achamos uma mentira nessa sua vida... ¬¬" Depois de ter nadado dentro de seu guarda-roupa, achou alguma roupa descente e não tão roqueira. Sua blusa era preta de alcinha, e seu short batia no meio de sua coxa. Ok, eu sei que não e um short muito descente, mas foi o único que apareceu mais normalzinho na sua frente, e foi com esse mesmo. Calcou sua sandália rasteirinha e foi para a sala novamente. Chegando lá foi o centro das atenções, principalmente os olhos de Inuyasha que estavam a comendo. Ela não ligava, não era amigos que eles queriam ser? Então amigos seriam! Mas não pode negar que lá no fundo de seu coraçãozinho, estava sofrendo e muito! Porque foi se apaixonar justo por ele? Ele não a merece!**

**#Ate que enfim desceu! Você tinha subido e pensei que ficaria por lá mesmo.# Disse Sango olhando-a com indiferenca. Kagome estranhou o olhar da amiga, mas deixou pra lá.**

**#Antes de eu responder sua pergunta, o que eles estão fazendo aqui? Onde acharam nosso endereço?# Kagome estava assustada com a "invasão de privacidade" deles. Todos reviram os olhos. Me escutaram? TODOS! O Bush, o Lula, Sadan Russein, Osama Bin Laden, o Japão inteiro... Ok resumindo: O MUNDO INTEIRO REVIROU OS OLHOS! Pronto, falei em poucas palavras e ganhei tempo!**

**#Se ele não fosse nosso vizinho eu também faria esse mesmo interrogatório...# Sango fala calmamente. Kagome concordou, mas depois que a frase repassou em sua cabeça ela arregalou os olhos.**

**#"PERAE... OUVI DIREITO? Eu escutei "se eles não fossem nossos vizinhos..." Ah não! Era só o que me faltava! Ter um vizinho gostoso como esse, sem poder fazer nada? Eu mereço essa vida monótona! T-T Mas não vai ficar assim não, ele não pediu pra sermos só amigos? Então só amizade ele terá! Ò.ó Bem deixa eu responder alguma coisa antes que eles perguntem porque eu to fazendo cara de "comeu e não gostou…" u.u Ahn ahn, preparando as vozes, porque tenho que ser muito delicada agora..."# Kagome mexeu na gola da sua camisa pra falar.**

**# O QUEEEE? VAI ME DIZER QUE "ELES"...# Disse apontando para eles... #SAO... NOSSOS VIZINHOS? AI NAO! T-T# Coloca uma mão na testa fingindo que essa noticia foi uma bomba que caiu no meio de sua sala. Ate que não foi uma bomba não, foi 3 imensos GATOS que estão nela mesmo! -**

**#Ai sua baka! Meus ouvidos!# Inuyasha resmunga alto colocando as mãos nas suas orelhinhas, e estas se mexeram... Muito kawaii pro gosto de Kagome. Mas emburrou a cara novamente com o "baka".**

**#Foda-se seus ouvidos, e o que vocês vieram fazer aqui?# Pergunta Kagome "muito calma".**

**#Viemos dar uma visitinha as nossas _queridas _vizinhas.# Inuyasha, como se percebe fala em um tom sarcástico.**

**#Então a porta e a serventia da casa, _vizinho_.# Kagome aponta para a porta, e esse só da um sorriso de lado.**

**#Já volto num instante.# Inuyasha passa por todos, Kagome arca uma sobrancelha.**

**#Onde e que o você pensa que vai, _Inuyasha?_# Disse dando ênfase no em seu nome. Este só parou mas não virou-se.**

**#Não e da sua conta!# Kagome bufa e lhe da um olhar cortante mesmo por costas, este parece que sente seu olhar e arrepia.**

**#LOGICO que e da minha conta, você esta na MINHA casa, e sai andando por ela como se fosse sua?# Inuyasha revira os olhos.**

**#Eu acho que não lhe devo satisfações onde eu vou ou deixo de ir!# Kagome ia pra cima de Inuyasha, mas Miroku e Sesshoumaru a seguraram.**

**#ME SOLTA! QUERO ACABAR COM A RACA DESSE VERME!# Ela se debate contra os dois, mas não consegue e desisti. Inuyasha continua subindo as escadas e vê alguma coisa no chão. Quando ele pega e vê, arregala os olhos. Guarda para ninguém ver e continua seu caminho. Assim que vai onde queria, desce as para o primeiro andar e vê a guitarra de Kagome no sofá. Esta já estava mais calma conversando com Sango, Rin, Miroku e Sesshoumaru como sempre calado. Não resistiu a tentação de fazer a pergunta, mas que já estava obvia a resposta.**

**#Você toca Kagome?# Esta virou-se para olhar-lo e este percebeu que ela não estava mais brava com ele, e se aliviou.**

**#Toco sim, por quê? Você também toca?# Este apenas confirmou com a cabeça.**

**#Eu e o Sesshoumaru também tocamos, e vocês?# Disse Miroku apontando para Rin e Sango.**

**#Sim, Eu toco piano e Sango toca violino.# Diz Rin que ate agora estava calada, só observando Sesshoumaru de esguelha. Sesshoumaru também só ficava observando Rin em todos seus movimentos, mas e claro, despercebidamente. Ele não entendia o motivo de não conseguir tirar olhar desta. Pra ele, ela era tão... Pequenina, indefesa, delicada... Linda. Mas o que... PARA DE PENSAR NISSO SESSHOUMARU! VOCE NEM CONHECE ELA DIREITO! ESQUECE QUE ELA EXISTE...**

**#Eu toco guitarra violão e canto, Miroku toca bateria e Sesshoumaru toca baixo.# Diz Inuyasha olhando para qualquer canto da casa, menos Kagome. Tinha lembrado quando mandou ela esquecer aquele beijo. Mas por que tinha feito isso? Não queria deixa-la com esperanças? Mas... não estou entendendo nada! Kagome teve uma idéia.**

**#Esperem só um instante, eu já volto.# E subiu correndo para seu quarto. Chegando lá, abriu seu guarda-roupa e pegou uma maleta, abriu-a e viu uma guitarra preta, com detalhes pratas em toda sua volta. Pegou-a e desceu correndo as escadas, e por incrível que pareça tropeçou em seus próprios pés. Ela ia cair, e sabia disso, mais que depressa, somente com um braço deu uma mortal e caiu perfeitamente no chão. Mas o que ela não esperava era ver Inuyasha com os olhos arregalados, por ela esta perfeitamente bem. Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico de lado e foi para sala.**

_Inuyasha Narrando-_

**Ela esta demorando muito pro meu gosto! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Vou ver o que aconteceu. Dei uma desculpa qualquer para os outros, e a vi descendo correndo as escadas. Vi que ela estava feliz, isso me deixou feliz por dentro. Mas o que... Acho que preciso de mulher por alguns dias, estou na seca! Mas a vi se desequilibrar com seus próprios pés, e tive um pressentimento que ela ia cair ainda. E foi so eu pensar nisso, e aconteceu. Meu coração se apertou no peito quando ela se desequilibrou e ia cair, eu nem pensei direito e fui correndo para pega-la, mas no caminho eu parei. A vi com apenas um braço dar um perfeito mortal e parar em pe. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Como ela conseguiu fazer isso com uma guitarra na mão? A vi olhar pra mim, no inicio ficou surpresa por eu estar ali, mas depois deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e foi para a sala. Ai como eu odeio aquele sorriso!**

_Dama da Noite Narrando-_

**Kagome chegou primeiro na sala. Todos a viram com aquele sorrisinho dela de lado, mas depois estranharam o fato dela estar rindo que nem uma louca.**

**#HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA# Kagome já tinha sentado em um dos sofás e estava a rir que nem uma louca que tinha acabado de fugir do manicômio. Inuyasha seja depois desta e começa a ver ela tendo uma crise de riso incontrolável. Ele fica com raiva porque sabia que ela estava rindo dele. Seus olhos pairam sobre o púbere, e ela ri mais ainda.**

**#HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA# Tinha comido a algum tempinho atrás, de uma hora pra outra parou de rir do nada e foi correndo pro banheiro. Sango e Rin foram correndo atrás da amiga, e viram que ela havia voltado tudo que ela havia comido. Esta estava emburrada e pálida.**

**#Droga, nunca mais vou rir tanto assim na minha vida!# Disse enxaguando sua boca e escovando os dentes. Sango e Rin estavam sem entender o motivo de sua amiga ter rido tanto e depois voltado.**

**#Mas qual o motivo de você ter rido tanto?# Perguntou Rin. Kagome olhou-a e não conseguiu evitar que um sorrisinho brota-se em seus lábios.**

**#Bem, vou contar tudo que aconteceu pra eu ter rido tanto...# Kagome senta-se no chão, e coloca suas melenas atrás de suas orelhas.**

**#Eu tinha ido para meu quarto para pegar a guitarra que meu pai havia me dado. Abri meu guarda roupa e peguei. Fui correndo em direção a escada, e no meio do caminho eu tropecei em meus próprios pés.# Sango e Rin tinham uma enorme gota na cabeça nessa hora.**

**#Eu sabia que ia cair, mas eu dei um mortal para frente mesmo com a guitarra em minha mão e cai em pé perfeitamente. #Sango e Rin agora estavam prestando bastante atenção.**

**#Quando eu fui continuar meu caminho eu vi o Inuyasha com os seus orbes arregalados. Não pude evitar de dar um sorrisinho de lado. Quando cheguei ao meu destino que e a sala, eu não agüentei, foi muito cômica aquela cena, comecei a rir sem parar, quando eu vi ele se aproximando minha crise de riso aumentou mais ainda e vi que ele ficou aborrecido.# Agora Kagome fechou a cara.**

**#Só que como eu tinha comido algum tempo atrás e tinha rido mais que o normal, eu tive que ir no banheiro correndo porque...# Kagome ia continuar mas Sango a cortou.**

**#Essa parte nos já sabemos Kagome.# Sango e Rin no final estavam com uma gota imensa em suas cabeças...**

**#Então vamos voltar, antes que aqueles três lá, estraguem nossa linda sala...# Disse Kagome se levantando.**

**#Mas por que, eles iriam estragar nossa sala?# Pergunta Sango não entendendo o porque de sua amiga ter falado isso.**

**#Não, sei minha intuição diz que algo aconteceu com MINHA preciosa sala.# A gota que havia desaparecido de suas cabeças, havia retornado com o dobro de seu tamanho. Rin cochicha com Sango.**

**#Nossa que possessiva ela não?# Sango apenas confirma com a cabeça, e vão para a sala. Chegando lá, as 3 arregalam os olhos e quase caem para trás. "\/ \/ \/" A SUA sala estava completamente arruinada! Vasos quebrados, sofá de cabeça pra baixo, quadros no chão, e três homens quase se matando de dar porrada um no outro. Mas assim que viram as meninas, perderam a cor, seus olhos ficaram pretos sem brilho algum, suas pernas enfraquejaram quando viram seus olhos pegarem fogo... Deram um passo para trás e elas um pra frente. E foi assim ate eles ficarem encurralados por elas mesmas. Engoliram seco e olharam com receio para elas. Kagome era a que estava com mais "aura de chamas" em sua volta. Afinal haviam estragado SUA sala! Pegou Inuyasha pelo colarinho, Sango e Rin fizeram o mesmo com os outros dois. E disseram em unississimo...**

**#LIMPAR ISSO AGORA!# Mais uma vez engoliram seco, e foram correndo concertar as coisas...**

**ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS...**

**#Agora sim esta tudo limpo, isso e pra vocês aprenderem a não destruir a sala dos outros.# Diz Rin ainda com uma faísca em seus olhos.**

**#Concordo plenamente.# Diz Sango.**

**#...# Kagome nem se deu ao luxo de falar, sabia que se abrisse a sua boca, sairia coisa que não devia.**

**#Bem, continuando o que estávamos falando ate um tempo atrás antes de acontecer tudo isso, que tal nos tocarmos alguma coisa?# Pergunta Miroku interessado na coisa, mas não parava mesmo e de olhar para Sango.**

**#Mas não temos instrumentos suficientes.# Disse Rin. Kagome olha-a de lado e da um sorrisinho de canto.**

**#E quem disse que não? Vão pegar seus instrumentos e eu pego o resto.# Kagome olha para Miroku. # Só não vai ter como pegar a bateria porque ela esta la em baixo. Vamos! Tão esperando o que?# Kagome, Sango e Rin foram para seus respectivos quartos para pegar seus instrumentos. As outras duas ficaram sem entender, como que a Kagome havia tantos instrumentos e elas não sabiam? Mas veio uma resposta obvia: Seu quarto. Ela nunca deixava ninguém entrar lá, não sei o por que de tanto mistério. Depois de terem pegado seus instrumentos, Kagome deu um baixo para Sesshoumaru e uma guitarra para Inuyasha. Ela estava com a guitarra que havia ganhando no seu aniversario de 15 anos.**

**Flash Back**

**Uma linda garota com cabelos preto azulado que ia ate sua cintura estava caminhando no shopping com seu pai, para olhar o presente de aniversario para sua mãe. Passaram em frente a uma loja de instrumentos e Kagome viu uma vitrine uma linda guitarra, para ela perfeita.**

**#Pai, compre aquela guitarra pra mim, por favor!# Disse Kagome com seus olhos brilhando por aquela guitarra.**

**Seu pai foi lá dentro da loja com esta e verificou o preço da guitarra. Arregalou os orbes quando viu o seu preço. Muito caro para uma simples guitarra.**

**#Algum dia eu compro minha filha, algum dia...# Kagome abaixou a cabeca e apenas concordou.**

**Fim do Flash Back**

"**Quando ele falou essas palavras pra mim, cada uma delas foi cortando meu coração, meu sonho havia desmoronado com aquela frase. Outra lembrança veio em sua mente: Quando ganhou o seu sonho.**

**Flash Back**

**Kagome estava fazendo 15 anos. Ela não queria festa nenhuma. Kagome só queria uma coisa: Aquela guitarra. Ela ficou tão fascinada pelo instrumento que escondido dos pais ia naquela loja para observar a SUA guitarra. Ate que um dia... Ela foi observar a guitarra e percebeu que ela não estava mais lá. Entrou na loja e perguntou o vendedor onde estava a guitarra...**

**#Por favor, onde esta a guitarra que ficava na vitrine?# Pergunta Kagome inocentemente.**

**#Me desculpe, mas ela já foi vendida.# Disse o vendedor. BINGO! A noticia que ela nunca queria escutar, foi ouvida por todos agora. A GUITARRA FOI VENDIDA! E agora? Como ia fazer? Como vai viver sem SUA guitarra? Agora ela pode estar em mãos de estranhos, mãos sujas, sem cuidado... Eles podem estraga-la! O.O Oh my God! Eu não sei o que vai acontecer se algo acontecer aquela nova criança! Ela e muito pequena para saber das coisas... Ta, ta eu sei... To fazendo tempestade em copo d'água... ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**Mas, era muito linda isso eu sei...**

**Kagome apenas abaixou sua cabeça e foi embora completamente decepcionada. E agora? Não tinha mais a guitarra para observar, e ficar sonhando. Agora sua rotina viraria a mesma. TEDIO. Chegou em casa e foi direto para seu quarto. Abriu a porta e viu seu presente em cima de sua cama, mas ela nem abriu porque pensava que era aquelas coisas inúteis que seus pais a davam. MAS um pingo de curiosidade certamente ela tinha. Resolveu abrir agora, quando abriu qual não foi sua surpresa. ERA A SUA GUITARRA! Seus olhos marejaram em lagrimas, mas não deixou nenhuma cair. Colocou ela em seu colo com maior cuidado e passou seus dedos nela, e a colocou na cama com delicadeza. Desceu as escadas correndo e deu um gostoso e apertado abraço em seus pais e agradeceu com todas suas forcas. Com certeza, esse foi o melhor presente de toda sua vida...**

**Fim do Flash Back**

**#Pronto Kagome. Nossos instrumentos estão aqui, agora o que vamos fazer?# Kagome pensou e teve uma idéia.**

**#Que tal irmos para a garagem?# Disse se levantando e chamando os outros.**

**#Fazer o que na garagem?# Rin arquear uma sobrancelha.**

**#Espere e verá.# Diz Kagome curta e seca. Odiava quando perguntavam e não faziam o que mandava! Chegando na garagem, Kagome abre uma delas, e todos tem uma surpresa. A garagem tinha paredes com uma cor amarelada, mas não tão escura, estava completamente arrumada, tinha instrumentos de todos os tipos e modelos, um sofá branco grande e espaçoso, um frigo bar perto do sofá, caso tivessem sede.**

**#E ai? O que acharam?# Perguntou Kagome com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios. Sango e Rin ficaram indignadas. Porque ela tinha feito aquilo e não havia contado a elas?**

**#Kagome...# Começou Rin. Sango continuou o que Rin havia parado.**

**#...Por que você não...# Rin cortou-a.**

**#...Nos contou isso?# Kagome arca uma sobrancelha. Desde quando uma completa a frase da outra?**

**#Porque eu queria fazer uma surpresa a todos, mas vocês gostaram né?# Disse Kagome dando uma risada e fechando a boca de Miroku que estava aberta e estava ate babando. # Eca Miroku! Não precisa babar na minha mão seu nojento!# Disse dando um tapa no ombro de Miroku. Este acorda do transe e percebe que tinha ficado encantado com a garagem de Kagome.**

**#Ai que lindo! Eu vou tocar naquela bateria linda ali?# Disse Miroku com uma voz não apropriada e com os olhinhos brilhando.**

**GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—**

**#Antes eu já desconfiava, agora tenho certeza. Mas não custa nada perguntar...# Disse Inuyasha estreitando os olhos para Miroku.# Miroku você e gay?# Todo mundo arregalou os olhos e Sesshoumaru só estreitou o seus também para Miroku. Esse engoliu seco pelos olhares.**

**#Mas e lógico que não! Quem e gay e o Jakotisu da nossa sala, que ate ele fica dando em cima de você, como e que ele te chama? Ah sim! **_Inu-kun_**...# Kagome estreitou os olhos. Mas fingiu que fez pouco caso. Uma veia saltou na testa de Inuyasha, e este deu somente um soco na cabeça de Miroku.**

**#ITAI! Por que fez isso idiota?# Miroku massageava o lugar que levou a pancada.**

**#Porque você e um idiota seu baka!# Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Kagome, Rin e Sango.**

**#Inuyasha, baka e idiota e a mesma coisa!# Disse Rin com uma gota.**

**#Eu sei!# Suas gotas aumentam de tamanho e Kagome bate na testa e pensa.**

**#"Vai ser burro lá no Brasil ¬¬" "# **

**#Bem, já que viemos aqui por que não vamos tocar algumas musicas? E ah! Eu compus uma musica e quero ver se vocês gostam, vou ali no teclado tocar.# Kagome foi em direção ao teclado. Chegando lá, pegou sua musica que havia composto e começou a tocar e cantar.**

_**My shattered dreams and broken heart**_

_(Meus sonhos destruídos e coração partido)_

_**Are mending on the shelf I saw you holding hands**_

_(Estão se recuperando, eu te vi, de mãos dadas, de pé)_

_**Standing close to someone else**_

_(Perto de outro alguém)_

_**Now I sit all alone**_

_(Ainda estou sentado sozinho)_

_**Wishing all my feeling was gone**_

_(Desejando o desaparecimento de meus sentimentos)_

_**I gave my best to you**_

_(Eu dei o meu melhor para você)_

_**Nothing for me to do**_

_(Não há nada melhor a fazer)_

**Inuyasha estava bobo. Como a sua voz era doce e suave. Perfeita para seu gosto. Ela era perfeita.**

_**But have one last cry**_

_(A não ser chorar pela última vez)_

_**One last cry**_

_(Uma ultima lágrima)_

_**Before I leave it all behind**_

_(Antes de deixar tudo para trás)_

_**I've gotta out you out of my mind**_

_(Vou expulsá-lo de minha mente)_

_**This time stop living a lie I guess I'm down to my last cry**_

_(Dessa vez, acredite que eu... Eu acho que terei uma ultima lágrima)_

_**I was here you were there**_

_(Eu estava aqui, você estava lá)_

_**Guess we never could agree**_

_(Acho que nunca concordamos)_

_**While the sun shines on you I need some love to rain on me**_

_(Enquanto o sol brilhava em você, Eu preciso que o amor me espere)_

_**Still I sit all alone**_

_(Ainda estou sentado, sozinho)_

_**Wishing all my feeling was gone**_

_(Desejando o desaparecimento de meus sentimentos)_

_**Gotta get over you Nothing for me to do**_

_(Tenho que superá-la, não há nada para mim)_

_**But have one last cry**_

_(A não ser chorar pela última vez)_

_**One last cry**_

_(Uma ultima lágrima)_

_**Before I leave it all behind**_

_(Antes de deixar tudo para trás)_

_**I've gotta out you out of my mind**_

_(Vou expulsá-lo de minha mente)_

_**Stop living a lie I know I've gotta be strong**_

_(Dessa vez, acredite que eu... Eu sei que preciso ser forte)_

'_**Cause 'round me life goes on and on and on and on**_

_(porque minha vida toda continua)_

_**But have one last cry**_

_(A não ser chorar pela última vez)_

_**One last cry**_

_(Uma ultima lágrima)_

_**Before I leave it all behind**_

_(Antes de deixar tudo para trás)_

_**I've gotta put you out of my mind**_

_(Vou expulsá-lo de minha mente)_

_**For the very last time been living a lie I guess I'm down I guess I'm down**_

_(Dessa vez, acredite que eu... Acho que terei, acho que terei)_

_**I guess I'm down To my last cry**_

_(Acho que terei uma ultima lágrima.)_

**One Last Cry- Marina Elali**

**#E então o que acharam?# Todos estavam em silencio. Kagome ficou com medo de ninguém ter gostado. Ate que Rin foi correndo ate a amiga e deu um apertado abraço. Kagome correspondeu ao abraço.**

**#Lindo amiga! Eu amei essa musica, e com sua voz ainda! Ai que fofo!# Sango também que havia despertado de seu transe, foi correndo ate a amiga e também abraçou-a.**

**#Ai Kagome que linda! Me ensina compor musica assim também! Suas musicas sempre são perfeitas! E aquela que você estava tocando no teclado em seu quarto? Nossa ela e simplesmente PERFEITA! Toca de novo?# Pede Sango com os olhinhos brilhando. Kagome não teve como negar seu pedido e toca novamente.**

**Apos ter tocado Everytime, todos bateram palmas. Inuyasha continuava pensando.**

**#" Como ela pode cantar tão suavemente sem errar uma letra? E aquilo que eu achei no chão? Onde será que...?"# Inuyasha e interrompeu de seus pensamentos por Miroku.**

**#Cara, ela canta bem de mais! Por que você também não canta uma musica?# Inuyasha pensou... E, ate que não faz mal cantar uma musiquinha...**

**#Kagome, você tem um violão?# Kagome olha para Inuyasha e seus olhares se encontram. Rapidamente Kagome desvia e lhe entrega o violão. Inuyasha sente uma pequena pontada quando Kagome desvia seu olhar. Deu pra perceber que ela estava triste. Pegou o violão e começou a tocar e cantar.**

_**There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard**_

_(Não há uma combinação de palavras que eu poderia colocar no verso de um cartão postal)_

_**No song that I could sing but I can try for your heart**_

_(Nenhuma canção que eu poderia cantar mas eu poderia tentar pelo seu coração)_

_**Our dreams and they are made out of real things**_

_(Nossos sonhos, eles são feitos de coisas reais)_

_**Like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving**_

_(Assim como uma caixa de sapato cheio de fotografias com um tom de sépia do amor)_

_**Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart**_

_(Amor é a resposta pelo menos para a maioria das questões no meu coração)_

_**Why are we here? And where do we go? And how come it's so hard?**_

_(Por que estamos aqui? E para onde vamos? E por que é tão difícil?)_

_**It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving**_

_(Não é sempre fácil e às vezes a vida pode ser enganadora)_

_**I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together**_

_(Vou te dizer uma coisa é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos)_

_**It's always better when we're together**_

_(É sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos)_

_**Yeah we'll look at the stars when we're together**_

_(Yeah, nós olharemos para as estrelas quando estivermos juntos)_

_**Well it's always better when we're together**_

_(Bem, é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos)_

_**Yeah! it's always better when we're together**_

_(Yeah, é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos)_

**Inuyasha olha para Kagome assim que canta essa parte. Esta percebe o olhar e cora.**

_**And all of these moments just might find their way into my dreams tonight**_

_(E todos esses momentos podem encontrar um caminho para meus sonhos à noite)_

_**But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings**_

_(Mas eu sei que eles terão ido embora quando a luz da manhã cantar)_

_**Or brings new things for tomorrow night you see**_

_(Ou trazem coisas novas para amanhã à noite, você verá)_

_**That they'll be gone too, too many things I have to do**_

_(Que eles terão ido embora também, muitas coisas eu tenho que fazer)_

_**But if all of these dreams might find their way into my day to day scene**_

_(Mas se todos esses sonhos encontrarem um caminho para a minha cena do dia a dia)_

_**I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between**_

_(Eu teria a impressão que eu estava em algum lugar no meio)_

_**With only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do**_

_(Com apenas dois, só eu e você, não há muita coisa para fazermos)_

_**Or places we got to be we'll sit beneath the mango tree now**_

_(Ou lugares que devemos estar nós sentaremos embaixo da árvore de manga)_

_**Yeah it's always better when we're together**_

_(Yeah, é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos)_

_**We're somewhere in between together**_

_(Nós estamos em algum lugar no meio, juntos)_

_**Well it's always better when we're together**_

_(Bem, é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos)_

_**Yeah it's always better when we're together**_

_(Yeah, é sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos)_

_**I believe in memories they look so pretty when I sleep**_

_(Eu acredito em lembranças, elas parecem tão bonitas quando eu durmo)_

_**And when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me**_

_(E quando eu acordo, você está tão bonita dormindo ao meu lado)_

_**But there is not enough time**_

_(Mas não há muito tempo)_

_**And there is no song I could sing**_

_(E não há, nenhuma canção que eu poderia cantar)_

_**And there is no combination of words I could say**_

_(E não há uma combinação de palavras que eu poderia dizer)_

_**But I will still tell you one thing**_

_(Mas mesmo assim vou dizer uma coisa)_

_**We're better together**_

_(É sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos.)_

**Better Together- Jack Johnson**

**Assim que Inuyasha acabou de cantar, Kagome ficou maravilhada. A voz dele era perfeita! Como pode haver tantas qualidades em um homem só?**

**#Perfeita cara!# Disse Miroku dando leves tapas no ombro de seu amigo. Este deu um olhar mortal para Miroku, que tirou a mão de seu ombro na hora.**

**#Concordo com ele Inuyasha. Muito bonita essa musica... Gente que tal formarmos uma banda?# Pergunta Rin a todos. Um silencio reina no lugar. Nenhum barulho se ouvia. As respirações estavam inaudíveis. As batidas cardíacas estavam mais rápidas que o normal. Todos se olhavam sem dizer nada, como se os olhares já dissessem tudo. Ate que um barulho lá fora os tiraram desse gelo.**

**#Por mim tudo bem.# Disse Inuyasha dando ombros.**

**#Por mim também.# Diz Miroku atrás de Inuyasha.**

**#Concordo.# Diz Sango.**

**#Por mim também.# Diz Rin.**

**Agora só faltava Kagome e Sesshoumaru. Nenhum dos dois abriam a boca pra nada.**

**#E você Sesshoumaru?# Pergunta Rin olhando-o. Todos olham para ele, ele faz descaso.**

**#Que seja.# Finalmente Sesshoumaru diz alguma coisa! Agora só faltava Kagome.**

**#Ah não! Eu tenho vergonha de cantar em publico!# Todos estreitaram os olhos para Kagome. Essa engoliu seco mas continuou firme com sua resposta.**

**#E não vem com esses olhares não!# Inuyasha chegou perto dela e cochichou em seu ouvido.**

**#Se você não participar eu...# Assim que acabou de falar, Kagome arregala os olhos o maximo que pode.**

**#Mas... como...?# Inuyasha da um sorriso maroto para Kagome.**

**#E pegar... ou largar!# Uma veia salta na testa de Kagome e ela fala.**

**#Eu...# Todos olharam pra ela esperando sua resposta...**

**OOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOoooOOOooOoOoooOooOOoooOoooOoooOO**

Fala colhegas!

Dessa vez nao demorei hein? E me superei com esse cap. O triplo de tamanho xDDDDD Era pra eu ter postado semana passada, mas a preguica falou mais alto que a escrita! xDDDDDDD

Bem vamos deixar de papo furado e vamos as reviews...

AH! Lembrando aqui, eu ainda to com a cabeca enfaixada pela tijolada que eu levei ¬¬

Aiai, doi ainda ta? u.u''

oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-

**Tmizinha - ** Fala paixao da minha vida! xD desculpa essa sua afilhada sem compaixao por ter esquecido sua linda, maravilhosa, gigante, big, imensa review! HISASUSHAUHAIUHAUIHAUAHAUIHA minha fic ta perfeitosa e? Nussa e a sua entao? Ta perfeitossissima! Ta orgulhosa de mim? Ai que emocao, xo pega meu lencinho to emocionada procuro na minha bolsa e nao acho ¬¬ deixa pra depois mesmo. Eu to tentando mudar a narracao sabe? xD do jeito que a SENHORA pediu xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD bigada foi com sua ajuda que ficou assim - eh claro que eu desculpo madrinha, eu desculpo milhoes quero milho - de vezes se for possivel! Ja discuti com a SENHORA, e ja decidi… EU DESCULPO SIM xDDDD! Nem eu acredito que eu fiz akilo madrinha o.O banho gelado… SHAISAUIHAUIHAIHAUAIHAUA foi sua influencia viu? Zuera xDDDDD hunf…. Nao vo te mata pq eu tenho mta consideracao pela SENHORA sabe? ¬¬ PODE TIRAR OS OLHOS DO MEU INUYASHA! ELE EH MEU xDDDD o sesshy vc pode fik xPPPPP agora eu vo fik com o Inuyasha e Tidus! xDDDDDDDD nuss que galinha sou eu ¬¬ eh madrinha, eu fiz uma mudanca geral nela, ai ela nao vai ser taummmmm fria mais nao, mas da pra entender neh? Bigada! Eu acho que ja disse que ama sim xDDDDD mas nao to lembrada! Eh minha janelinha ta piscando eh? agora eh a sua janelinha piscando ¬¬ eu cortei minhas unhas de novo vc acredita? tipo eu to alejada pq eu so sei cortar de uma mao ¬¬ bjOOOO amore de minha vida! xDDDD

Fui-me

**Petit Pelle - ** Yo mana! Fala aew guria como voce ta? eu to bem, putz ta sombria mesmo hein? Sua vida nao eh uma merda, num vein que num tein ¬¬ isso fic anima fic anima xDDDDDDD vc acredita que ate eu adorei? HSUASHIASHAUJSHAUISHUISHAIUSHAUSHAI que delicada o que, ja te disse que odeio patricinha? ¬¬ bem se nao disse eu digo, eu-odeio-patty ¬¬ e tenho que aguentar uma na minha casa ¬¬ eu mereco isso? uma punk com uma patricinha? ¬¬ as correntes vao prende-la a ele, so que como ela eh muito burra desculpe xD ela vai se soltar das correntes. Vixi coitada cair acidentalmente dum predio... SAHUASIASHAUSHAIUHAUISHUAAHIHAUI hj eu to rindo a toa xD vc ja sabe neh mana? Ja sabe... ¬¬ e eh claro que eu nao vou esquecer de comentar na sua fic… - bjOOOO mana Linda! Byesssssss

**Angel of Sanctuary - **Oi miga! Que isso nao vo desanimar nem que me jogue de um predio de 5 andares, depois sou atropelada, e um cachorro me morda, depois tropeco num lixo e fico toda fedorenta, escorrego numa casca de banana e vou parar numa poca de lama e vou para o hospital e ele me dao o remedio errado e eu morro. Mesmo assim eu nao vo desisti! xDDDDDD eu vo te ajuda com a sua sim pode ficar tranquila! mas vc tem que me dar primeiro a fic pra mim revisa, se nao como eu ajudo? ¬¬ Bem espero que tenha gostado do cap. Bjim bjim bau bau! xDDD

**Juju Duff- ** Oie! Amou mesmo? Brigada, que isso so escrevo porque eu gosto mesmo, se nao a minha inspiracao tava no zero... xDDDDDDD bye bye honey! -

**Haki-chan- ** Oixxxxx! Fala aew! Como tu ta? eu to bem ainda bem xDDDDDD nussa arrasta quarteirao xDDD gostei desse... Nyaiii que isso sao so seus olhos! AHSUAIAHUIAHUAHIAHUAHSAIIHUASHIAHSUA mas bem nao vem ao caso, hasudhausdhasu dama da noite eh diferente mesmo neh? Me falaram que eh nome de uma flor o.O eu nem sabia xDDDDDDD adora fugir neh? xD eu nao haushdusahda ta mesmo? Ah que isso! mas brigada por tudo! - bjuxxx xau xau!

**Lena... xD - ** Pow! Ta aki... xD eu tambem toooooooooo xDDDDD tipo sou eu que escrevo a fic mas abafa ¬¬ ate eu ri com o "Aew inuyasha garanhao! Pegando mais uma hein?" nussa sem sabia que eu podia fazer isso, mas fiz! xDDDDD So eu mesmo... hiii bjuxx linduxca! - ja ne...

**Exterminadora Sango - ** Manaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Foi ontem! 1 ano! \o\ \o/o/ iuhuuuuuu, to filix! Brigada por ter gostado! Fico muito feliz por isso! - todo mundo fala que eu mudei a Kagome de mais, mas nao to nem ai, ela ai eh como se fosse eu sabe? so que eu falo palavrao, e aqui minha mae nao deixou colocar ¬¬' E phoda neh? Mas fazer o que? xDDDD bjuxxx Belle-chan! \o/ bai bai!

**Polly- **Oiew! \o/ O Sesshy eh todo seu, nem quero tambem PPPP, mas o Inuyasha eh MEU! TODO MUNDO PODE TIRAR OS ZOI! ELE ME PERTENCE! xDDDDDDDDDDD desculpa pela demora linda, mas eh escola, ai voce sabe como eh neh? Mas pode deixar que um dia eu explodo todas as escolas e ficamos livres delas para todo sempre! Final feliz nao? xDDDD eu amei! Isso vc ama ele e eu o Inu, Tidus e um outro la esse nao falo nome xDDDD AMO VOCEIS! xDDD bjOOO fuiz...

**Patriciah- **Oiew patty! Brigada linda pelos elogios! - bjuxxx fofuxca! XaU...

**Tarsila-chan- **Oiew Ta-chan! - tudo bem? Eu to sabe? Na medida do possivel! xDDDDD ta perfeita? Que isso kra, que nada! mas se vc acha, brigada! Aki o outro cap. pra vc! xD ela vai fia, vai ter o troco dela, eh so esperar! xDDD nao demorei nao ta aki oh! xDDD bjuuuxxx, xau xau!

**Sacerdotiza- **Ola! Desculpa por ter deixado curiosa, mas eu amo fazer suspense! Igual nesse cap. tem mais um! HSAISAHSAIHSUAIASHAUIHSAISHAU ai bigada! - o que seria de mim, sem vcs leitores? - te amuuuoollll! Bye bye!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto- **Iuhuuuuuuuuuu! Mana, eu sei que estou MUITO atrasada, mas PARABEEEEEEINNNNNNSSSSS! Felicidades! Eh meu sim e nem vem que num tem! hunf tira os zoi eh vc! Si si, amor a primeirva vista! Oh mi hablas espanol? Si si que emocionante! xDDDD Carma mana, que ele vai aparecer, mas com o tempo! xDDDDDDD super fic uma ova... a sua fic que eh um maximo! Que esnobes com mais pobres o que! Ta ficando doida? Te amuxxx mana! Pronto tirei a curiosidade e pus outra! xD bjuxxx

Xau xau

**Natsumi Omura- **Oiew! Tudo beinx? Ela eh msm! Mando ve, mas eu acho que a luta fiko tao simples! xDDD ainda bem que gostou!

Bjuxxx

fuiz

**Jessika Lanne- **Oiew migah! Falei que todo mundo ia fik curioso! Bem eu amo quando vcs dizem que tao amando a fic! xDDDDD ele ja disse ai em cima, agora quero ver com q faca vcs cortam meu pescoco! xD

Bjinhusss...

Fui

**Mahhh- **Obrigada pela consideracao... ¬¬''' agora voce vai ler mais se nao eu corto seu pescoco fora! xDDDD bjuxxx doida!

Fui-me

**Bem, gente, obrigada, amei todas as reviews, e ate a proxima! -**

**Bjuxxx**

**Dama da Noite**


End file.
